We're Just Roommates
by Presea
Summary: Next chapter up! Sorry I made you guys wait again! ^^;
1. part 1

We're Just Roommates  
Part 1  
By Presea  
  
This is my first fanfic! It's a romance about Trunks, Pan, Goten and Bra. And just so you're warned, there WILL be lemon chapters later on in the story, but I'm going to make non-lemon versions of them too so anyone who doesn't want to read that sort of thing won't have to.  
  
I don't own Dragonball Z/GT or any of its characters, they belong to Akira Toriyama. I'm just writing about them, I'm not making money off it... you get the idea.  
  
I'm not sure when the next part is going to be out, because I'm busy working on my upcoming website, the Trunks and Pan Archives, scheduled to go online October 1st. If anybody out there has any T&P stories, poetry, or art please feel free to send it to me at presea@starmail.com but please read my submission rules first, found at http://geocities.com/tparchives/submit.htm. Enjoy the first part of my story!  
  
  
Trunks groggily woke up at the sound of his alarm beeping. Hitting the snooze button for the tenth time, he buried his head under his pillow. UGH. He did NOT want to get up.   
  
"TRUNKS!" he heard his mother call from the hallway. "Come on! You should've been up half an hour ago! You're going to be late for the staff meeting if you don't get up!!"  
  
Damn, Trunks thought. This was torture. It was just as bad as being in high school and your mother having to force you out of bed on a test day. No, it was WORSE. Because he wasn't in high school anymore. He was a grown man, not a teenager. 'You're 32 years old now Trunks,' he thought somberly. 'So why the hell are you still living with your parents?!'  
  
He rose and got ready for work, taking his time despite the fact he was already running late. 'Why DO you still live at home, Trunks?' he wondered thoughtfully. He was one of the richest men in the world. It wasn't like he couldn't afford his own place. Once he had his suit and tie on, it was decided.  
  
"I'm moving out!"  
  
~ * ~   
  
  
"SON GOTEN! GET OUT OF THAT BED BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT!"  
  
Goten cringed at his mother's howling voice. Oy, he couldn't take this anymore. He was 30 years old and his mother still treated him like he was 13! It wasn't fair. Not wanting to suffer any more of his mother's wrath, Goten put on jeans and a shirt and trudged downstairs. Everyone was already eating breakfast.  
  
"Well, glad to see you're up! I have some errands for you to run this morning, Goten," Chichi said as she placed his breakfast in front of him.  
  
"Looking forward to it, Mom," Goten mumbled. He then looked at Pan and smiled. "Well, if it isn't the graduate herself. How does it feel knowing this is the last day of high school for you, Pan-chan?"  
  
"It feels great!" she laughed, biting into another piece of toast. "I'm a little nervous about college, though. But I guess after the first few months I'll get used to it."  
  
"How about I walk you to school, Pan-chan?" Goten offered.  
  
"Sure, Uncle Goten!"  
  
When they finished breakfast, Pan and Goten left the house. As they headed for Pan's school, a magazine fell out of her backpack.  
  
"What's this?" Goten picked it up and looked at the front cover. He squinted his face in confusion. "Pan-chan... this is an apartment guide!" he said. Pan snatched it out of his hand.  
  
"Yeah? So what?"  
  
"Pan-chan... are you thinking of moving out?" he asked her. She sighed as they started walking again.  
  
"Well... yes. Bra-chan and I were thinking about sharing an apartment once college starts."  
  
"Do your parents know about this?"  
  
Pan shook her head. "If I do decide to leave, it's going to be hard telling them. You know how strict Grandmother is."  
  
"You don't have to tell me that. Sometimes I wish I could move out too."  
  
"Well... why don't you, Uncle Goten? I mean, you've been an adult for quite some time, right? Maybe it's time you got out on your own," she told him.  
  
"Believe me, Pan-chan, the idea is very tempting. There have been lots of times when I've wanted to move out. But I always felt like my mother needed me, and now that Dad is gone..."  
  
Pan felt her heart grow heavy at the mention of her grandfather. "I understand. But if you really want to move out, Uncle Goten... that's something you should really think about." They arrived at the school gates when they heard a familiar voice behind them.  
  
"Hey you two, wait up!" Pan and Goten turned to see Bra running towards them.  
  
"Morning, Bra-chan," Goten said in greeting.  
  
"Good morning, Pan-chan, Goten," Bra said. "Pan-chan, since today's a half day, Trunks says he wants to take us to lunch to celebrate our last day of high school. Why don't you come too, Goten?"  
  
"Sure, sounds like fun. Where and when?"  
  
"School lets out at noon, so just meet us here. Trunks is picking the restaurant so I'm not sure where we're going."  
  
"All right, I'll be here. I guess I'd better go run those errands for my mother now. Ja ne!"  
  
"See you later, Uncle Goten!" Pan said, and she and Bra walked to their class.  
  
"So, have you thought anymore about it, Bra-chan?" Pan asked her.  
  
"Yes. I want to, but... I just don't know how my parents are going to take it, that's all."  
  
"You and me both. But we're adults now, Bra-chan. We have to learn to be independent. I don't want to end up like my uncle and be living with my parents when I'm 30," Pan said.  
  
"Well, look at my brother! He's 32! I don't want to end up like him, either!"  
  
"Then it's settled? We move out sometime during the summer?"  
  
"We have to find a subtle way to let our parents know. My father won't take it too lightly, that's for sure," Bra said, thinking about her father's temper. "And what about Chichi? She'll hit the roof, you know she will."  
  
"Yeah, especially when she finds out Uncle Goten wants to move out too."  
  
"He does? Since when?"  
  
"He told me this morning that he's been thinking about it for a long time. But he's afraid to leave my grandmother because my grandfather's not around anymore. But I think he's starting to get really frustrated, especially since he can't really have women over late at night," Pan said.  
  
Bra stiffened at those words. Pan noticed this, and smirked. She knew Bra had it bad for her uncle. Just the same, Pan had been head over feet for Trunks ever since their trip into space to search for the Black Star Dragonballs. But both men were oblivious to their feelings. It's not like either girl had a chance with them anyway. Trunks didn't see Pan as anything more than a little sister, and to Goten, Bra was just his little niece's best friend. Not only that, but the age difference, too.  
  
"I guess we can talk about it more this weekend," Pan said. "We'd better hurry, homeroom starts in five minutes."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten made his way to Bra and Pan's school around noon, still thinking about what he'd been pondering all day. Should he move out? He really, really wanted to. He loved his mother, but he was tired of her constant nagging and getting him up so early every morning. Couldn't he ever be entitled to sleep in once in a while? And what about his social life? Who would want to date a guy his age that still lived with his mother? He didn't want to be single forever!  
  
"Hey, Goten!"  
  
Goten looked up and saw Trunks waving at him. "Hey, Trunks."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked him.  
  
"Well, Bra said you were taking her and Pan to lunch, and she invited me to come along. If it's okay with you, that is."  
  
"Sure, it's no problem. I know just the place where we can go to accommodate all of our Saiyajin appetites," Trunks chuckled.  
  
The school bell rang, and all of the students rushed out cheering and screaming. Pan and Bra saw the guys and rushed towards them. "Hey, guys!" Bra said, waving.  
  
"Where are we going, Trunks? I'm starving!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Pan-chan," Trunks laughed. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
~*~  
  
"Trunks, is something wrong?" Bra asked as they were seated at the restaurant.   
  
"Eh, no. Why?"  
  
"Because you're acting weird. What's going on?" Bra asked him.  
  
"Well... it's not a big deal, really. Okay, maybe it IS a big deal... but I decided this morning that... I want to get my own place," Trunks told them.  
  
Everyone just looked at him in shocked silence. "You mean... move out?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"For Dende's sake, is this the topic of discussion for today or what?!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"What do you mean, Goten?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Maybe you should ask your sister," Goten said, smirking at Bra.  
  
"OY! Pan-chan, I thought you hadn't told anyone yet!" Bra cried.  
  
"Well, I had to! The apartment guide fell out of my backpack and he saw it," Pan explained.  
  
"Okay, now I'm confused. What are you all talking about?" Trunks said.  
  
Bra sighed. "Well... Pan-chan and I... were thinking about moving out and finding our own place too," she confessed.  
  
"What? Bra, you know how protective Dad is of you! He'll never allow it!" Trunks told her.  
  
"Well, I hate to say this, but it isn't up to Dad. We're adults now, Trunks. We need to start living like we are," Bra stated firmly.  
  
"Well, you're not the only ones. I've been contemplating all day if I should move out, too," Goten said.  
  
Trunks was shocked. This was too weird. All of them, having thoughts of moving out. Pan furrowed her brow as she thought about the situation. 'It's a wild idea... but they just might go for it.' she thought.  
  
"I know!" Pan said aloud. "What if... the four of us... moved in together?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" they all cried, looking at Pan as if she were insane.  
  
"If we did that, we'd be living with family still, technically. I think, Bra-chan, if you stayed with Trunks, and I stayed with Uncle Goten, our families would be a lot cooler about it. I mean..."  
  
"Pan-chan, THINK about what you're SAYING! Me, live under the same roof as Goten? My father would DEFINITELY kill me!" Bra said.  
  
"Yeah, and I don't think Gohan would be too keen on the idea of you living with Trunks either, Pan," Goten added.  
  
"Oh, come on! It's not like you guys are evil incarnate or anything! It would just be more economical that way. And as much as Trunks works, it's not like he would be there a lot of the time anyway," Pan said.  
  
"I don't know, Pan-chan. Our parents aren't going to approve of it so easily," Trunks said.  
  
"Like Bra said before, they don't have any say in it," Pan told him. "I think that's what we should do. We have to get our parents out of that overprotective state they're in and let them know that we're mature adults and that we can make decisions for ourselves. I can't think of any better way to do it."  
  
"She does have a point," Goten sighed. "I'm tired of still getting treated like a little kid. I want some freedom in my life, and to be able to sleep in if I want to!"  
  
Bra and Trunks looked at each other, then at Pan and Goten.  
  
"It's too abrupt for me to decide on this now," Trunks sighed. "I'll have to think about it."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Bra said.  
  
"Well, you do that then. But I don't need any convincing," Pan said.  
  
"I still think the whole idea is absurd," Bra sighed.  
  
"Well, I have a feeling that by tomorrow, you'll be feeling a little differently, Bra-chan," Pan said with a smirk, looking at Bra and then at Goten. 'Like Bra would really pass up the opportunity to LIVE with Uncle Goten. She's already agreed to the idea secretly even though she won't admit it,' Pan thought.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Bra demanded.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I just think you'll change your mind, that's all. Now, can we order already? I'm starving!"  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's all for now. Please R&R!  
  
- Presea  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. part 2

We're Just Roommates  
Part 2  
By Presea  
  
  
  
Later on in the afternoon, when Bra and Pan were getting ready for their graduation ceremony, Bra questioned Pan.  
  
"What EXACTLY did you mean when you said that by tomorrow I would change my mind?" Bra demanded to know.  
  
"Well, what I MEANT to say was, I know that you've ALREADY decided that you would like the idea... but I couldn't very well say that and embarrass you in front of Uncle Goten, could I?"  
  
"What... what do you mean?"  
  
"Drop the act, Bra-chan. I know how you feel about him. You can't hide it from me," Pan said.  
  
Bra turned redder than a tomato. She couldn't deny that she had feelings for Goten. "I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I?"  
  
"Guess not. But I wouldn't have figured you out so easily if I didn't have those feelings myself," Pan sighed.  
  
"What... do you mean? That you like someone? WHO?!"  
  
Pan's face grew somber. She hadn't told anyone about her feelings for Trunks, and she didn't want to tell Bra, either. But Pan thought if she knew about Bra's feelings for Goten, then it was only fair for her to tell Bra. However, Bra surprised her by figuring it out for herself.  
  
"Oy, Dende-sama! It's Trunks, isn't it? You're in love with him, aren't you, Pan-chan?" Pan only nodded quietly. 'Uso!' Bra thought. And here Bra thought SHE had problems...  
  
"I've loved him for as long as I can remember, Bra-chan."  
  
"How come you never told me?!"  
  
"For the same reason you never told me about Uncle Goten, I guess."  
  
"So... is this why you want to move in with them, then? If we do, maybe we could get them to fall in love with us?" Bra asked her in disbelief.  
  
"No! I mean, not really. It just seemed almost like... it was Fate."  
  
"Fate?" Bra asked in confusion. "NOW you're talking stupid."  
  
"No, I'm serious. I mean, don't you think it's weird, how all of us decided right about the same time that we wanted to move out? I swear, when Trunks told us he was getting a place of his own, it almost gave me chills."  
  
Bra sighed. "I don't know, Pan-chan. I mean, I want to do this, I really do. But still, our parents..."  
  
"Bra-chan, we've been through this!"  
  
"I know! But saying it is a lot different from having to do it. We can say that it's none of our parents' concern, but how easy is it going to be saying it to their faces?"  
  
Pan sighed. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. But it HAS to be done, Bra-chan. One way or another."  
  
~*~  
  
Their graduation night was quite memorable, to say the least. Pan was valedictorian* and her speech had been very moving and heartfelt. Afterwards, Capsule Corporation was holding a special graduation party for all of the students. Bulma had done the same thing when Trunks graduated from high school. All of Pan and Bra's friends were there, even Marron and Uubu showed up with their daughter, Ling.** There was food, dancing, reminiscing, and yearbook signing all night long. Pan made Trunks promise that he would dance with her, and when they announced the final slow song of the night, she grabbed him and took him out to the dance floor.  
  
"My, you're persistent tonight, Miss Valedictorian," Trunks said with a laugh.  
  
"It's my graduation night, Trunks. Can't you spoil me for a change?" she asked, frowning.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could, just for tonight."  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
"Do you still have your heart set on being a doctor, Pan-chan?"  
  
"It's all I've wanted to do ever since Marron had Ling, " Pan told him. Pan had been at the hospital the night Marron had gone into labor, and watched Ling being born. Ever since then, Pan wanted to be a doctor that delivered babies.  
  
"I know you'll make a great doctor, Pan-chan."  
  
"Thanks, Trunks. Oh, and by the way... Bra-chan's agreed to our little living arrangement," Pan told him.  
  
"Has she? Well, I guess you were right. How did you know she'd change her mind?"  
  
"I'm her best friend, Trunks. I know everything about her. Not only that, but she wants to get out on her own as much as I do. Now you're the only one that needs to decide, Trunks," she said.  
  
"I don't know about this, Pan-chan. I..."  
  
"Well, I should let you know that even if you decide not to go along with it, the rest of us will anyway."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"What do you think I mean? Me, Bra-chan and Uncle Goten will live together."  
  
"No way! No way am I gonna let Bra live with Goten without me there!"  
  
"What's the matter, Trunks? Don't you trust your own best friend?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't mean it like that. I just..."  
  
"Well, I hate to this, but if Bra-chan doesn't care what your father thinks, then she sure as hell isn't going to care what you think either."  
  
Trunks couldn't believe this. Pan and his sister just graduated from high school and they already considered themselves "mature" and "grown up."   
  
"You two are impossible! You know that?"  
  
"So does this mean you'll do it?"  
  
He sighed. "All right. If you're going to be like that, fine. I'll do it. But only because it'll be cheaper for all of us if we do it that way."  
  
"What do YOU have to worry about? You're rich, Mr. CEO!"  
  
"So? If you think I'M going to be paying all of your bills, you're crazy!"  
  
~*~  
  
A few days later, Pan, Trunks, Goten and Bra called a meeting with their families.  
  
"What's this all about, kids?" Bulma asked them.  
  
"We'll tell you in just a minute, Mom. Is everyone here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yep, all present and counted for," Pan said.  
  
"Good. Okay. Well, then..." Trunks took a deep breath. _Man, this is going to be hard!_ he thought. "Um... well, it's like this. Well, you see... Pan-chan, Bra, Goten and myself, we... well, we want to... um... well, we just thought..."  
  
"Come on, Trunks, just spit it out!" Pan cried. "Must I do _everything?_ This is what's happening, everyone. Me, Uncle Goten, Trunks, and Bra-chan are moving out and we're getting a place together."  
  
Silence. All of the parents were so shocked at this announcement that they just stared at their children as if they all grew an extra head. But it wasn't to last for long.  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" Vegeta growled.   
  
"THIS IS ABSURD, SON GOTEN!" Chichi wailed.  
  
"Mother! I'm 30 years old! 30 years old and STILL living at home! THAT is what's absurd!" Goten said.  
  
"And I'm 32, which is even more absurd!" Trunks added.  
  
Bulma seemed like the only one keeping calm. "I can understand why Trunks and Goten would want to move out, but... Bra-chan, Pan-chan, why?"  
  
"Because we don't want to end up like THEM, that's why!" Bra said, pointing to Goten and her brother.  
  
"Pan, sweetie, think about this, please. Couldn't you wait until after you finished college?" Videl asked.  
  
Pan shook her head. "I'm sorry Mom, but this is something I really feel I have to do. I want to learn to be an adult and I won't be able to accomplish that by living at home," Pan said.  
  
"But living with two men in their thirties?! I don't see how that's going to benefit you!" Gohan protested.  
  
"One of who is my UNCLE, Dad," Pan reminded him. "And Trunks is Bra's BROTHER. I think Trunks has been friends with our family long enough for us to trust him, Dad. And the same for Uncle Goten. Besides, how often is Trunks at the office? Every waking moment, I would say. Bulma-san, honestly, how often do you even see Trunks at home?" Pan asked.  
  
"Not very much," Bulma confessed. "It seems like he comes home to sleep, and that's it."  
  
"There! You see? So it really wouldn't matter a whole lot anyway," Pan finished.  
  
"And what about Goten? He doesn't even work! Do you realize you're going to have to get a JOB if you live away from home?!" Chichi told him.  
  
"Oh, we've worked that out, too, Chichi-san," Bra said. "Goten is going to be the maid, as well as the cook and the handyman."  
  
"Trunks, Pan and Bra are going to be paying most of the rent, and in return I'm going to do everyone's laundry and all the cooking and housecleaning."  
  
Everyone began to laugh hysterically. "You, cook and clean?" Gohan laughed. "You must be REALLY desperate to get out, bro!"  
  
"Believe me, I am," Goten muttered.  
  
"I don't like this! Not at all!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Well, we've already decided on this. Trunks has already started looking for a place for us. So there's no turning back now," Pan said.  
  
The parents were silent again and looked at each other, then back at their children.  
  
"You've grown up too fast for me, Pan. Sometimes I wish you were a tiny baby again. But I knew sooner or later this day would have to come. However, I'm going to trust you to do what's right," Gohan said.  
  
Pan smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad. You're the greatest!"   
  
_Well, that wasn't too bad,_ Pan thought. However, little did Pan, Bra, Trunks and Goten know of the chaos that awaited them...  
  
NOTES:  
* Do they even HAVE valedictorians in Japanese high school graduations???  
** Both Kuririn and Marron's names mean chestnut (Kuririn's in Japanese, Marron's in French) so I decided to name Marron's daughter Ling, which is the Chinese word for water chestnut.  
  
I hope you guys liked it! I want to thank everyone for giving me such nice reviews on Part 1, even WYLTK, I was rather touched to read such a surprising review. =D Again, I don't know when I'll have the next chapter done. And for all of you T&P fans I've opened my new website, at [http://geocities.com/tparchives/][1] if you're interested. It's just starting out but I have high hopes for it, if anyone has any fics, poetry or fanart of T&P please email it to me at presea@starmail.com and I will add it to the archives! Luv ya!  
  
And as always, please R&R!  
  
- Presea  
  
  


   [1]: http://geocities.com/tparchives/



	3. part 3

We're Just Roommates  
Part 3  
By Presea  
  
  
"Wow, Trunks! This place is great!" Bra cried as they all looked at the size of the two-story beach house.  
  
"I didn't think we'd be living in something this fancy," Pan said, awestruck.  
  
"Yeah, I thought it would be a lot smaller but this place... it's gonna be a pain keeping this place clean!" Goten complained. "Still... we could have some awesome parties here!"   
  
"Wait until you see the inside. I've already had it furnished," Trunks told them. "Come on, I'll show you."  
  
The living room had a huge sofa and loveseat, and a complete entertainment system. The large kitchen was done in pine, and the dining room was designed to match it. Trunks also had an extra large refrigerator put in. With four Saiyans living in the house it was definitely a necessity.  
  
"Look! There's a jacuzzi!" Pan said as she stepped out into the back porch. "I know for sure I'm going to like this a _lot_ better than living at home!"  
  
"Hey... I say this weekend, we have a party to celebrate our freedom!" Goten suggested. "This place is so huge, we could invite a ton of people!"  
  
"That's fine with us, just keep in mind that YOU have to clean up the mess, Uncle Goten," Pan reminded him.  
  
"Hey, I know my job. Finally, a party without my mother's restrictions!"  
  
~*~  
  
Goten wasn't kidding. Loud music, kegs of booze and dozens of people filled the house that Saturday night. Goten had turned the beach house into an all-out nightclub, with people dancing all over the house.  
  
"Isn't this great, Trunks? Tell me, would your mother EVER have let you have a party like this back at home?" Goten asked his friend.  
  
"Not in a million years, bro!" Trunks laughed, looking at the scenario around him. _So... this is what it's like to be free,_ Trunks thought.  
  
A couple of hours went by, and though Bra and Pan were trying to have a good time, it wasn't working out that way. Goten was hitting on a group of girls and Bra watched in spite as he flirted with them. Just about every girl there was trying to flirt with Trunks, and at the moment he was dancing with two different girls. Pan glared at them from across the room, jealousy gnawing at her insides.  
  
"This sucks," Bra said.  
  
"I know. I hope Uncle Goten doesn't have a party like this every weekend, if he does I know _I_ won't be showing up to any more of these!" Pan spat.  
  
"Maybe we should just face the inevitable, Pan-chan. Goten will never see me as anything but a little girl. Trunks is always going to see you as a little sister. Why would either of them want us when they have older, prettier girls all around them?" Bra sighed. "I need some fresh air. I think I'm gonna go outside."  
  
"Okay. I'll just stay here."  
  
No sooner did Bra leave, when a tall guy with black hair and gleaming bronze eyes was standing in front of her. "Hi. My name's Jay. Wanna dance?" he asked.  
  
_Hell,why not?_ she thought. Even at the few high school dances she went to, no one this good-looking had ever asked her for a dance. "Sure. I'm Pan."  
  
~*~  
  
Bra went outside and sat in her car. Perhaps this living arrangement wasn't a very good idea after all. Watching Goten with all those women was torture. And she remembered Pan saying that one of the reasons he wanted to move out was so he could have girls over as often as he wanted as late as he wanted. _What was I thinking when I agreed to this?_ she thought mutely. _Baka. You should have known something like this was going to happen._  
  
All too soon, Bra was beginning to get tired thinking about it all. She yawned, suddenly desiring very much to just climb into her soft bed and go to sleep, and to forget about the night. Although it normally would have been impossible for her to sleep with this much noise going on, she was so tired she didn't even think a nuclear explosion could wake her up once she was asleep.  
  
Making her way back into the house and up the stairs, she noticed Pan dancing with someone. Well, at least one of them was able to make the best of that night. Yawning again, she finished climbing the stairs and walked down the hallway to her room. She opened her bedroom door, and clicked on the light... and almost fainted dead away from shock.  
  
There was Goten, with his shirt off, making out with one of the blondes he had been flirting with earlier... in HER bed! Bra felt the anger rising in her body, seeing nothing but red.  
  
"Eh... hi, Bra-chan..."  
  
"GOTEN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN **_MY_** BED!?!?!" Bra yelled so loud that even everyone downstairs heard it over the music.  
  
"Did I... end up in your room, Bra-chan?" Goten asked, looking around the room in confusion.  
  
_The baka's so drunk that he couldn't even find his own bedroom!_ Bra thought hatefully.  
  
"HER bed?! I thought this was YOUR house!" the blond said.  
  
"It is! She's just my roommate," Goten said.  
  
"Your roommate who happens to be very PISSED at the moment! Get your drunk ass out of my room, Son Goten, and take your one night stand with you!"  
  
"Bra-chan..."  
  
"I'm not a one night stand! Goten is my boyfriend, and he loves me, don't you, Go-chan?" the blonde said, who was probably even more drunk than Goten was.  
  
_Go-chan?!?_ Bra thought.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Pan asked as she, Trunks and several other partygoers walked into the bedroom. Then they looked at Goten and the blond sitting on Bra's bed. "Uncle Goten?"  
  
"What the hell?!" Trunks cried. "What are you doing half-naked in my sister's room, Goten?!"  
  
"Gomen, gomen ne! We didn't mean to, we just went into the wrong room!" Goten told him.  
  
Trunks looked at his friend, who seemed like he was totally plastered. Then he looked at his sister, who was obviously very pissed off. "That's it. Fun's over." He left the room and stood at the top of the stairs. "Okay, folks, party's over! That's it! Everyone find your designated drivers and get out of here!" he told everyone.  
  
"Aw man, c'mon, the night is young!" one person yelled.  
  
"Yeah, let us have our fun!" another said.  
  
"This is MY property, people, and I say the party's over, so GO HOME!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Get out of my room NOW, Goten!" Bra yelled once more.  
  
"L-Look, I'm sorry, Bra-chan, okay?" Goten said as he picked his shirt up from the floor and walked out with the little blonde in tow, only for Trunks to demand that she leave as well. Bra felt tears stinging her eyes but fought them with everything in her.  
  
"Bra-chan..." Pan started to say.  
  
"Please, Pan-chan. I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to go to sleep now, okay?"  
  
"All right. I'm sorry about this, Bra-chan. Good night."  
  
When Bra was alone, she finally let the tears go. Now she couldn't even sleep in her own bedroom without thinking that Goten almost had sex with somebody in HER bed! She changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed, tears still pouring out, the image of him kissing that other girl lingering in her mind.  
  
_I'm such a baka. He's never going to love me the way I want him to. First, I was just his little sister, and now... I'm just his roommate.   
_  
  
  
Sorry these chapters are so short, but they'll get longer once the story goes along. T&P fans, visit my website at [http://geocities.com/tparchives/][1] and take my fanfiction poll!  
  
And please don't forget to R&R!  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/



	4. part 4

We're Just Roommates  
Part 4  
By Presea  
  
  
I know this is taking forever... GOMEN! But I haven't had much inspiration to write lately. PLEASE forgive me! Also, thanks for all of you who sent me positive e-mails encouraging me to get the next part out. However for you rude people (you know who you are) who mailed me, yelling at me won't make me write any faster. Believe it or not, I DO have a life away from the Internet. So piss off! :P  
  
I don't own DBZ or DBGT. If I did, do you think I would be sitting here typing out this stupid disclaimer?!  
  
~*~  
  
Slowly but surely, all of the disappointed partygoers began to leave. One of the last to go was one of the girls Trunks had been dancing with earlier. She wasn't very tall, but had dark blonde hair and a nice body. Pan watched and listened as she overheard the girl talking to Trunks before she left.  
  
"You're a really good dancer. I'm sorry everything ended up a disaster tonight," the girl said.  
  
"Yeah, you and me both," Trunks sighed.  
  
"You know... my friends and I always go to this club every Saturday night. Ever hear of The Cage?"  
  
"That club over on 6th Street?"  
  
"Hai, that's the one. You should come with us sometime, since you're such a great dancer," she said, giving him a flirtatious look that made Pan want to kick her ass right then and there.  
  
"Thanks. You dance pretty well yourself," he commented back. "By the way... I'm Trunks," he added, shaking her hand.  
  
"My name's Kia. So, Trunks... can I give you my phone number?"  
  
He smiled. "Sure."  
  
Pan couldn't listen to anymore. She went upstairs to her room, quietly shutting the door although she felt like slamming it. What a terribly gruesome night this had turned out to be. She couldn't imagine how Bra felt when she saw the man she loved making out with another girl... on HER bed, no less.   
  
_Uncle Goten, you're such a blockhead,_ Pan thought. _And you too, Trunks. Damn the both of you._  
  
Pan sighed. Trunks was never going to return her feelings. Not when he had women like that Kia chick hanging all over him. If those two started dating... Pan didn't think she would be able to handle watching it.   
  
~*~  
  
Goten woke up the next morning feeling like his head was in a vise. He opened his eyes fully and felt pain pounding in his head.  
  
"Uggghhhh," he groaned, rubbing at his temples. _Hangover from hell, _he thoght. Slowly, he tried to remember the events of the previous evening.  
  
_I remember... talking with that girl... what's-her-name. Oi, I don't even remember. She was a good kisser though. Oh Dende, was she a good kisser...  
_  
His semi-happy thoughts faded when he recalled the next incident.  
  
_Oh... yeah. We ended up in Bra's room instead of mine.   
_  
Goten sighed in frustration. He could only assume that Bra was not very happy with him at the moment. But she was usually so easygoing, this was an incident that she would probably look back on in the future and laugh about.  
  
"I'll just apologize to her. That WAS pretty stupid of me."  
  
He looked at his clock. It was noon. He knew he should get up, but his head hurt so much he didn't even want to move.  
  
"GOTEN! YOU BAKAYAROU!"  
  
The sound of Bra's enraged voice filled his ears, making him grab at his temples again.  
  
"Goten!" she shouted as she walked into his room. "Do you know what time it is?! GET UP ALREADY! The house is a disaster! It's your job to keep it clean, so get to it!"  
  
"Uggghhh. Bra-chan, listen. I... I'm sorry about last night..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an aerobics class to get ready for." She turned and walked out, and the next thing he heard was the slam of her bedroom door.  
  
"Aw, come on, Bra-chan, I'm apologizing here!" Goten struggled as he got out of bed, and fell to the floor when he felt a slight dizziness. He got up wearily and began walking towards her room. "Bra-chan, let's not fight! We're roommates, we can't live like this!"  
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
"Bra-chan... just hear me out!" He came to her bedroom door and opened it. "Bra-chan..."  
  
He froze dead in his tracks. Bra looked at him with wide, surprised eyes, as he just stared at her in shock, disbelief, and... fascination.  
  
She was naked from the waist up.  
  
Goten felt another feeling of dizziness come over him as he gaped at her breasts, knowing he should look away, but... he couldn't, as his mind only held one thought. _Beautiful... _  
  
"YOU HENTAI!" Bra finally screamed, covering her bare chest. He finally snapped out of it, realizing the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Oh, gods... Bra-chan... I'm sorry!"  
  
"GET OUT!!!" she cried.  
  
"Gomen... gomen!" were his last words before he left and swiftly closing the door, going back to his own room and practically hiding under the covers of his bed.  
  
_Baka! Now she hates you even more! How embarassing!   
_  
~*~  
  
"Bra-chan, I know you're upset about what happened last night, but... is something else bothering you?" Pan asked her friend.  
  
"Well... maybe."  
  
"Feel like sharing?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Bra, you KNOW I'm not gonna leave you alone until you tell me."  
  
"Then I'll suffer."  
  
"Come ON!"  
  
"Iie! It's too embarassing!" Bra cried, looking down and pulling her arms over her head.  
  
"Oy vey, it must've been pretty bad," Pan said. "Bra-chan, I WANT TO KNOW!!!"  
  
"You have to promise not to say anything."  
  
"You know I won't."  
  
"Okay. Well, this morning, Goten was trying to apologize, and... and..."  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Well, I had just finished yelling at him, and I went into my room to change for aerobics class. I was so mad I totally forgot to lock the door, and... well, while he was trying to apologize, he sorta... walked in on me."  
  
"NANI?" Pan cried. "UNCLE GOTEN SAW YOU NAKED?!"  
  
"Shhhh! Will you keep your voice down?"  
  
"Oh, Dende... he saw you NAKED!" Pan paused. "Were you COMPLETELY naked?"  
  
Bra shook her head. "No. Only from the waist up. I guess I might as well have been though."  
  
A devilish grin appeared on Pan's face. "So... did he like what he saw?"  
  
"EH?!"  
  
"Did he stare?"  
  
"That... that's none of your business!"  
  
"Aha! So he DID stare! Was he drooling?"  
  
"Pan-chan!"  
  
"Wow. So he saw you naked and liked it. Hey, you're doing a lot better than I am," Pan complimented.  
  
"How do you know he liked it?!"  
  
"He stared, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes... but he was shocked!"  
  
"I'll say!" Pan laughed.  
  
"Pan... please don't say anything to Trunks. I'm embarassed enough as it is, and Trunks would murder Goten if he found out. Please, don't tell," she begged.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Pan promised.  
  
"I can't face him, Pan-chan. I hate this. I'm living with him, and I can't face him," Bra said.  
  
"Everything will turn out all right, Bra-chan. They'll probably work out a lot better for you than for me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Bra asked.  
  
"Trunks switched phone numbers with some bimbo last night," Pan sighed.  
  
"Oh... no. I'm sorry Pan-chan."  
  
"Hey, maybe it won't last. But... I don't want to feel like I can't face him. Which is why you should try and patch things up with Uncle Goten, Bra-chan."  
  
"I... I don't think I can. Not right now anyway. I need some time to myself first, I think."  
  
"Well, don't wait too long. You ARE living under the same roof, after all. You can't avoid him forever."  
  
Bra sighed. "I suppose not."  
  
~*~  
  
"Vegeta? What brings you here?" Gohan asked in surprise.  
  
"We need to talk. In private," Vegeta said sternly.  
  
"Oh, um... okay." Well, this was a rarity. Vegeta never came to the Son house on his own free will. Nonetheless, Gohan went outside with Vegeta.  
  
"What's the matter, Vegeta-san?"  
  
"I've come to talk to you about our brats."  
  
"Why? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Well, I suppose it could be, depending on how you look at it."  
  
"So then, tell me, what is it?"  
  
Vegeta sighed. "When Trunks and your brat came back from the galaxy tour with Kakarotto, they were... different."  
  
"Different? How so?"  
  
"I couldn't place it at first. It was only some time later, when I realized... that they had formed a bond."  
  
"A bond?" Gohan was confused. "I don't see where you're going with this, Vegeta-san."  
  
"They share a BOND, you baka. Their souls are connected. It started out small, and it's grown since then, but neither of them have realized it yet. And now that Pan is older... and ESPECIALLY since they've moved in together... it will only be a matter of time before they do realize it, and act upon those feelings."  
  
"Wait a minute. Are you trying to tell me that Trunks and my daughter are, in a sense, destined to be together?" Gohan asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying."  
  
"But... he's too old for her!" Gohan complained.  
  
"You idiot, don't you see that doesn't matter now? The damage has been done. So, if our brats suddenly announce their undying love for each other... don't be surprised."  
  
~*~  
  
After taking about ten aspirins, Goten attempted to get the house clean. Ugh. What a mess, he thought. How dumb could I have been, agreeing to be a maid?  
  
He did his best to clean the house, but he couldn't stop thinking about Bra. All he could see was her beautiful, naked body, and Goten had realized in that instant that she was not a little girl anymore. To think that she had become so desirable... how he wanted to...  
  
_Son Goten, stop it with those thoughts right now! This is BRA-CHAN, for Dende's sake! Trunks' sister, your niece's best friend, Vegeta's daughter!  
_  
Oh God... if Vegeta found out about this... he'd be a dead man, that was for certain.  
  
Despite the warnings he gave himself, Bra didn't leave his mind. If he had known things would have ended up like this, he would never have agreed to this living arrangement. She probably hated him now. How was he going to face her?  
  
~*~  
  
A week passed, and things were just as Goten had feared. Bra wouldn't even look at him, let alone talk to him. Whenever he would try to apologize she would just ignore him. Trunks and Pan both had busy schedules, so thankfully, they were never around much to see what was going on. Unfortunately, Bra began staying away from the house as well, just so she wouldn't have to be around him.  
  
But Pan knew everything. She watched her uncle, and could tell that he was very sorry for what he'd done. He wanted to make things right but Bra had to be the one to accept it, but right now, she wouldn't.  
  
Pan, however, had her own pain to deal with. She had overheard Trunks and that blonde girl Kia make a plan to go to a club called The Cage. Damn him, Pan thought. This girl was probably just after his money like all the others.  
  
Looking at herself in the mirror, Pan compared herself to Kia. Pan told herself she couldn't be too bad looking, a guy had actually asked her to dance during the party, and a cute one at that. She only wished Trunks would notice that she was just as pretty as all of the other girls he'd dated.  
  
Suddenly, Pan had an idea. She picked up the phone and dialed the number to Bra's cellphone.  
  
"Hey, Bra. I've got an idea. Since you're looking for an excuse to stay away from the house, why don't we go out tonight?" Pan said.  
  
"Go out? Where?"  
  
"To this club on 6th Street called The Cage. Ever hear of it?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. It just opened in the beginning of the summer, but it's already really popular with the college kids," Bra said.  
  
"Well, Trunks is going to be there tonight... with HER."  
  
"Oh. I get it. You want to spy on him."  
  
"No, not spy on him. Just make it so we happen to run into him."  
  
Bra sighed. "Well, why not? Maybe dancing would do me some good."  
  
"Cool! When are you gonna be home?"  
  
"In a few hours."  
  
"Good, Trunks is going to be getting there at 8:00, so we should try to get there by 8:30. See you in a few hours."  
  
~*~  
  
"What? You mean she's still mad at you?" Trunks asked Goten in disbelief.   
  
"Yeah. She won't even talk to me."  
  
"Jeez, you'd almost think that you were the one to walk in on her, not the other way around," Trunks said, causing Goten to flinch.  
  
_If only you knew...  
_  
"I've tried to apologize. But she won't listen. She's my friend, I don't want her to be mad at me," Goten said.  
  
"Hey... I know. How about you go out to the club tonight with me and Kia? Maybe you can meet a few people, get your mind off things," Trunks offered.  
  
"Are you kidding? I haven't even wanted to go near another party scene since that night. I think I'll pass."  
  
"Come on, Goten. You may have acted like a baka, but it was an accident. Come with us tonight, and don't think about it so much. And just to be safe... don't go near the bar."  
  
"Very funny. All right, I'll come."  
  
"Good."  
  
END PART 4. =)  
  
  
I was watching the scene in Fushigi Yuugi where Tamahome walks in on Miaka while she's naked. It's a hilarious scene, and I REALLY wanted to do something like that for this story, hence, the Goten and Bra incident. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Also, I REALLY need ideas for this story! Mail me at presea@starmail.com if you have suggestions! And visit my website, [http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/ ][1]if you're a T&P fan!  
  
R&R please!  
  
  


   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/ 



	5. part 5

We're Just Roommates  
Part 5  
By Presea  
  
  
  
Pan and Bra got ready that night away from the beach house. They didn't want Trunks to know they   
were going, so they set up a capsule house not too far from the club. Bra was trying to give Pan   
some fashion tips, and she seemed to hate all of the outfits Bra threw at her.  
  
"I look like a slut in these clothes!" Pan complained.  
  
Bra sighed. "If you want to get Trunks' attention tonight, you have to look as good as every   
other girl there. Trust me on this."  
"I suppose you're right. I guess these shorts will do. At least they're not as bad as those   
skirts. But don't you have a shirt that WON'T show my stomach?"  
  
"Hmm, sorry, can't help you in that department. Don't worry so much about it, Pan-chan. Everyone   
is going to be dressed like this, so you'll fit right in," Bra said.  
  
"Oy vey," Pan sighed in frustration, and tried to find the shirt that was the least revealing,   
although it still showed plenty. "Let's not go overboard on the makeup, okay? I want Trunks  
to be able to recognize me."  
  
"Pan-chan, you really should lighten up. This is a nightclub, for Dende's sake! Everyone..."  
  
"Yeah, I know, everyone wears makeup to nightclubs. But why should I have to be like everyone   
else? I just want to be me, Son Pan, only a little sexier than usual."  
  
"Fine. I won't put it on too heavy. Now hold still."  
  
~*~   
_The Cage Nightclub, 8:15 p.m._  
  
  
Trunks looked around the club in wonder. So, this is why they call it The Cage, he thought. There   
were various places where you could dance on a platform with a chain-link fence around it...   
like a cage. He noticed that a lot of couples liked to occupy them.  
  
"Hey, Trunks-kun, how about we grab the next cage that becomes available?" Kia said as she held   
onto Trunks' arm.  
  
"Sure, Kia. How 'bout we get some drinks!"  
  
"Great!"  
  
Trunks, Kia and Goten sat at a table not far from the dance floor. Soon a waitress came to get   
their order.  
  
"What'll it be?" she asked.  
  
"Just water for me," Goten said.  
  
Trunks and Kia ordered two beers, and they all kicked back and watched the scenery around them.  
  
Meanwhile, heads turned as two gorgeous girls walked in the front entrance.  
  
"This place is pretty lively," Pan said.  
  
"It always is on alternative night," one of the bouncers told her.  
  
"Alternative night?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, they play alternative music all night long."  
  
"Oh. Cool! Well, shall we, Bra-chan?"  
  
They walked through the crowds of people, drawing the attention of every guy there.   
  
"I wonder where they could be," Pan said, looking around for any sign of Trunks or Kia.  
  
"Wow, this place is huge!" Bra shouted over the music. "How are we ever going to find them?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have to keep looking!"  
  
However, Goten spotted them first.  
  
"Oh, Dende..." he said.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"It's Pan-chan and...Bra-chan."  
  
"Where?"  
  
Goten pointed, and when Trunks saw Pan, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped.  
  
Pan was wearing tight shorts and a halter top, with only her long, dark hair covering her bare   
back. She was wearing makeup, something she rarely ever did, and she looked more grown up   
than Trunks had ever remembered seeing her. Trunks felt a sudden heat rush over him, and his   
heart began beating uncontrollably.  
  
_What the hell is wrong with me?_ he wondered. _Good Dende, Trunks, you are lusting after Pan-chan!   
Stop this right now!_  
  
Kia saw the dazed look in his eyes and followed his gaze to Pan. She glared, not happy that this   
other girl had caught Trunks' attention so quickly. She got even more peeved when Trunks got   
up and started walking toward them.  
  
"What the... GOTEN is here?!" Bra cried.  
  
"Nani?!" Pan said, looking at the table where Trunks, Kia and Goten sat.  
  
"Pan-chan! You didn't tell me that Goten would be here!"  
  
"I didn't know! Trunks must have invited him at the last minute!"  
  
"Forget this. I'm out of here!" Bra turned to leave, but Pan stopped her.  
  
"Matte, Bra-chan! You can't leave me here on my own!"  
  
"Hang out with your uncle if you wish. I don't want to be near him!"  
  
"Bra-chan, you have to stay! You don't have to talk to him, but at least stay here!"  
  
"I will not!"  
  
"Hey, you two."  
  
They turned to see Trunks behind them.  
  
"Hi, Trunks! What are you doing here?" Pan said innocently.  
  
"I could ask you guys the same."  
  
"We, um... heard about alternative night on the radio! So we decided to drop by!" Pan lied.  
  
"Oh. Well, why don't you come sit with us?"  
  
"No. I don't want to sit with Goten," Bra said.  
  
"Come on, sis, you have to forgive him sometime. He made a mistake, and he's sorry. He really   
hates that you're mad at him," Trunks told her.  
  
"I'll forgive him when I feel like it. I'm staying right here," she said, sitting at the bar.  
  
"For Dende's sake," Trunks sighed.  
  
"I guess I'll stay with her. I don't want her to be alone," Pan said.  
  
"All right. We'll be sitting over by the dance floor if you change your minds. And Pan?"  
  
"Yes, Trunks?"  
  
"You look good." _Good enough to eat, _he finished in his mind. He scolded himself once more for   
having such thoughts.  
  
She blushed. "Thanks."  
  
"Who are those two, anyway?" Kia asked Goten, annoyed.  
  
"The blue-haired one is Trunks' sister, Bra. The other girl is my niece, Pan."  
  
"Your niece?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
Kia calmed down a bit. But she still didn't like the way Trunks had been looking at Pan. Trunks   
came back, and Kia latched onto his arm again.   
  
"I take it Bra didn't want to sit with us," Goten said.  
  
"Seriously, Goten, you should patch things up with her tonight. She's your roommate, if there's   
tension then you're going to feel horrible until you make amends."  
  
Goten sighed. Ever since he'd walked in on her that day... Bra was all he thought about. Her   
beautiful, naked form plagued his mind, and he couldn't rid himself of it. He never thought   
that he could desire Bra in such a way, but what had happened that day changed the way he   
looked at her completely.  
  
"You're right. I guess I should talk to her," Goten said as he stood up. _And if she doesn't   
listen, I'll make her._  
  
"That's the spirit, Goten! Good luck!"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Bra's his roommate? So your little sister lives with you guys?" Kia asked.  
  
"Hai, and so does Goten's niece, Pan."  
  
_NANI?! That girl LIVES with him!_ She was really going to have to keep an eye on Pan. Trunks was   
the best catch of her life and she was not going to let him get away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bra-chan."  
  
Bra glared as she looked up to see Goten standing next to her and Pan.  
  
"What do you want, Goten?"  
  
"Please, we need to talk."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"No," he said firmly. "We're going to resolve this NOW."  
  
"I think, um... I'll leave you two alone," Pan said as she got up from the barstool.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Bra snapped.  
  
"Thank you, Pan-chan. I do need to talk with her privately."  
  
"PAN!" Bra cried as Pan walked away.  
  
"Bra-chan, this has gone on long enough. Please, I don't want you to be mad at me. I'm sorry, I   
really am. Please forgive me?"  
  
She glared up at him, and the tears he saw glimmering in her eyes shocked him.  
  
_He doesn't understand. He doesn't know what this is really about. _  
  
"You're clueless, Son Goten. You really don't understand anything." She got up and started   
walking toward the exit.  
  
"Bra-chan! Stop! We have to work this out!"  
  
She ran, but he only quickened his pace and followed her. Once she was out of the club, she went   
around the corner and took off flying, only to have Goten follow her.  
  
"BRA-CHAN!"  
  
~*~  
  
Pan went to the DJ's box and made a song request, then went to sit with Trunks and Kia. Pan   
detested the sight of that girl, but she had to remain pleasant. She didn't want Trunks angry   
with her.  
  
"So, she still didn't want to talk to him?" Trunks asked.  
  
"No. They really do need to make it right, though."  
  
"I don't think I've introduced you two yet. Pan, meet Kia. Kia, this is Pan, my roommate and   
Goten's niece."  
  
"So very nice to meet you," Kia said in a "pleasant" tone that Pan knew she was faking.  
  
"Likewise," Pan replied just as sarcastically.  
  
Trunks frowned at Kia. _Great, why do I end up with all of the jealous and possesive girls? _He   
thought.  
  
A familiar tune started playing, and Pan brightened.  
  
"There's my request! That didn't take long." She looked over and saw a couple exiting one of the   
cages. "And perfect timing! Finally, one of the cages is free! My turn!" Pan said as she   
walked in the direction of the empty cage.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute!" Kia protested. "We were going to..."  
  
"Don't sweat it, Kia. We'll get the next one," Trunks said, his eyes fixed on Pan as she stepped   
into the cage and started dancing.  
  
~*~  
  
_Now it's time to REALLY show Trunks that you're a big girl, Pan._  
  
Pan noticed that Trunks was looking right at her. No mercy, she thought. As the song started, she   
began to move with the music seductively.   
(AN: I would REALLY suggest playing the MIDI to this song while you read the next scene... the dramatic effect is awesome! [You can open it here][1].)   
  
_"#1 Crush" by Garbage  
  
I will die for you,  
I will die for you,  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
  
I will cry for you,  
I will cry for you,  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fears..._  
  
  
Trunks felt that enormous heat envelope his body again. He watched Pan as her womanly figure   
swayed with the music, feeling a sudden rush of desire inside him. He didn't know what was   
happening, why his blood was boiling so much at the sight of her moving her body in an almost   
sensual manner. He suddenly yearned to be up there with her, moving as she moved, touching   
her as those dangerous curves danced against him...  
  
Like a sleepwalker, he rose from his seat, making his way to the cage.  
  
"Trunks! Where are you going?! TRUNKS!" Kia cried at the top of her lungs, but he did not hear   
her in his dazed state.  
  
  
_I will pray for you,  
I will pray for you,  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
For someone like you..._  
  
  
Pan had gotten so wrapped up in her dancing, she didn't even notice that Trunks got out of his   
seat and was coming towards her cage. So, she was a bit startled, to say the least, when she   
turned and saw him standing directly in front of her.  
  
  
_See your face every place that I'm walking  
Hear your voice every time that I'm talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored..._  
  
  
What she saw in his eyes both frightened and excited her at the same time. His eyes were glazed   
over and intense, hungry and spellbinding. He pulled her to him and began dancing with her,   
and when their bodies touched, the same heat that had taken over his body was overwhelming   
her as well. She didn't understand this. Trunks had given her strange feelings inside before,   
but... it had never been anything like this. This was different, it was the most intense   
feeling she had ever known.   
  
  
_I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist a knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
  
I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
  
Finally tell the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I could never be ignored..._  
  
  
As they moved to the music, Trunks' hands began to roam her body, running his palms up the sides   
of her legs, his head leaning down to kiss her neck. She clung to him, and they continued to   
move their bodies together, as Trunks slid his hands up her bare back, feeling the softness   
of her skin. Not able to take anymore, his lips found hers, and they were locked in a   
passionate, fervent kiss, tongues exploring, hands roaming freely.  
  
Pan's mind was swimming. _Good Dende, what's happening to us...?  
  
  
I will die for you  
I will kill for you  
I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
I will wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd tail ships for you  
To be close to you  
To be part of you  
Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I will die for you.  
_  
  
When the song ended, so did the kiss, but neither of them wanted to stop. Somewhere in his   
clouded mind, Trunks vaguely remembered that they shared a house together.  
  
His deep, hungry voice whispered in her ear. "Let's get out of here."  
  
END PART 5.  
  
  
Heh heh. I'm so mean. :P At least I got this part done quicker. And btw, the song I used in this   
fic is by Garbage, it's not mine, blah blah blah.  
  
Next time: What's gonna happen between Bra and Goten? Will Bra forgive him? And what about Trunks   
and Pan? (Heh! As if the end of this part didn't give you a hint)  
  
T&P fans, visit my website at [http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/][2] for more T&P fanfiction!  
  
Give feedback please!  
  
- Presea 

   [1]: http://geocities.com/tparchives/crush.htm
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/



	6. part 6

We're Just Roommates  
Part 6  
By Presea  
  
  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
In one swift movement, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her out of the cage. He headed towards the exit, drawing the attention of all the people there, with guys whistling and hooting at him for leaving with such a gorgeous girl, but neither he nor Pan paid any attention to them. However, one person tried to stop them on the way out.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Kia cried as she stopped in front of them. "How dare you ditch me like that! If you think I'm going to let you dump me, you've got another thing coming!"  
  
Pan glared at her, and her cold, angry gaze startled Kia. When she noticed Trunks looking at her in a similar way, she knew something weird was going on. "What the hell...?" she said. *Their eyes are so evil looking, and they're acting like zombies! What's going on?* she thought.  
  
"Get out of the way. NOW." Pan said in a tone that made Kia gulp in fear. All she could do was comply, and Trunks continued to carry Pan out of the club, with Kia standing there, confused. Then, she became very, very angry.  
  
"No one steals a date from me. You're going to pay for this, Pan!"  
  
~*~  
  
"BRA-CHAN!"  
  
She flew faster than she'd ever flown before when she felt Goten's ki following her. The tears had come, blurring her vision so that she couldn't really tell where she was going. She wanted to get away from him, but he wasn't going to let her get away so easily.  
  
When she sped up even faster, Goten did the same. He rarely ever got mad, but he was beginning to lose his patience with her. It was now obvious to him that Bra wasn't just pissed off about him being too drunk to find his own room, or walking in on her while she was naked. It wasn't anger at all. It was hurt... pain. He'd done something else to hurt her, and he didn't know what. Not only that, but he had a confession of his own to make. For sure he would make Bra talk to him, and make her listen to him.  
  
Determined, he sped up faster. Bra sensed him gaining on her, and tried to go faster, but Goten's strength surpassed hers and it wasn't long before he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind.   
  
"Damn you!" she spat at him as she fought him with all her strength, kicking and struggling, although she knew she couldn't fight him. "Leave me alone!" He only held on to her tighter.  
  
"Not this time, Bra-chan."  
  
"If you don't let me go, my father will hear of this!" she threatened, trying to scare him off.  
  
"At this point, I really couldn't care less, Bra-chan." He gathered her in his arms and flew to a secluded area, where they could talk privately without any distractions. He pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground, and a small house appeared before them. He took her inside and sat her on the sofa of the small living room.  
  
"You are going to talk to me, and you are going to tell me what's bothering you, Bra-chan," Goten said.  
  
"Stupid baka. As if you didn't know."  
  
"No, I don't! There's more to what you're feeling than you're letting on, and you know it! You're in pain, Bra-chan, and I can feel it. I know it's because of me, and I think I have every right to know what I've done to make you feel this way. Don't tell me it's because I was drunk, or because I walked in on you that day, because I know it's deeper than that, isn't it, Bra-chan?"   
  
She hung her head down, refusing to look at him. She didn't answer him, she just sat there in silence. Bra wasn't about to make this easy for him. Frustrated, he knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with his fingers. She kept her eyes closed, and once again, the sight of fresh tears sliding down her cheeks startled him.  
  
"Bra-chan. Look at me."  
  
She only squeezed her eyelids shut even tighter, afraid to open them. She was afraid that if he looked into her eyes, he would read what was there, and he'd find out that she loved him, and then he would laugh at her like the silly little girl she was.  
  
When she didn't comply, Goten did the only thing he could think of to get a reaction from her. Without thinking twice, he firmly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Bra stiffened and her eyes widened in shock. *Goten is... kissing me. Why is he...*  
  
All too soon for Bra, he pulled away, and stared at her beautiful, shocked face in satisfaction.  
  
"Now that I have your attention... could you please tell me what the hell is bothering you?"  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the beach house slammed shut. The next thing she knew, she was being held against the door and he was kissing her again, more intensely than before. She welcomed the invasion of his tongue, fiercely kissing him back, feeling him caress her body wherever he could reach.  
  
"Trunks," she moaned against his mouth in pleasure. The sound of her voice groaning out his name made him go mad. Once again he picked her up in his arms, and flew up to the second floor of the house, not wanting to waste time climbing the stairs. Within moments they were both on his bed, their kisses growing hotter, their need for each other becoming stronger.  
  
"Pan-chan... I want you... need you... so much," he murmured agaist her lips, working to untie the strings of her halter top.  
  
"Trunks... please. Never, ever leave me..."  
  
Tossing her shirt to the floor, he kissed her lips again. "I won't. Not ever."  
  
~*~  
  
Bra could only stare at Goten in disbelief. *He kissed me... why did he do that? Damn you Goten, are you only getting my hopes up again, only to crush them later?* she wondered.  
  
"Bra-chan. Please," he pleaded. "I need your forgiveness. I've been in agony over this, Bra-chan, and I can't, I won't go on like this any longer. I'm sorry I took that girl into your room that night... and I'm sorry I... walked in on you like that. But... could you please tell me what else I've done, so I can apologize for that too?"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled as the tears came forth, her tear-stained face shocking him. "You'll never understand!"  
  
"You're right! I don't understand, because you WON'T tell me!" he said, gripping her shoulders and making her look at him. "Don't think that you are the only victim here, Bra Briefs! How do you think it's been for me, knowing that you hate me, when you are all I can think about? Do you have any idea what that's been like for me, Bra-chan? Do you?!"  
  
"What... what do you mean?" she asked. *Did he just say... all he can think about... is me?*  
  
He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and cupped her face in his hands. "Bra-chan. Listen to me. Ever since that day... when I saw you... I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Not just because I knew you were upset with me. But because I... I..."  
  
"Goten... I..."  
  
To her disbelief, he was kissing her again. Not knowing what else to do, she accepted him, the love she felt for him taking over any coherent thought. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer, coaxing her lips to part as he tasted her with his tongue. She kissed him back, her inexperience causing her to go slowly. She felt disappointed when his mouth left hers to trail downwards, kissing the soft flesh of her neck, nipping at the skin gently.  
  
"Bra-chan. This is what I feel for you. I want you more than anything. Please, I NEED your forgiveness. I couldn't bear it if you went another day hating me."  
  
"Goten, I... I don't hate you." *Far from it. I love you, Goten. But I can't tell you...*  
  
"What can I do... what can I do to prove myself, Bra-chan?"  
  
"Goten... kiss me again."  
  
Gladly, he complied, and they kissed again, long and passionately, until they were both laying on the couch, holding each other as their lips teased and caressed.  
  
She knew what she wanted. But was it too much to ask? When they stopped kissing, Goten looked down at her, now knowing what she had been keeping from him for so long.  
  
"Bra-chan... do you love me?" he asked.  
  
Tears came to her again. He'd figured her out. She couldn't deny it anymore. "Oh, yes. I do love you, Son Goten. Deeply. More than a girl could ever love a man."  
  
He didn't know if he should be happy or shocked. But he knew he should feel happy... because he felt the same way.  
  
He leaned down to embrace her, burying his face in her neck. "Is this what everything has really been about, Bra-chan?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she nodded.  
  
"Oh, Bra-chan... gomen. I didn't know. I mean, I had no idea."  
  
"I didn't want you to know. Because I figured... I'm really just a little girl, right? How could someone like you love someone like me..."  
  
He silenced her with another kiss to her lips. "My sweet Bra-chan. I can see why you'd think I wouldn't understand. But... I do. And I want to be with you, Bra-chan. I swear, I'll make up for all the pain I've made you feel. Will you let me do that, Bra-chan?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"What do you need me to do, my sweet? How can I make this up to you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "Make love to me, Goten."  
  
END PART 6.  
  
  
Well, that was... exhilarating. And another lovely cliffhanger for all of you dying to read a G&B lemon. ;)  
  
T&P Fans, visit my website at http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/ for more T&P readables!  
  
R&R, please! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. part 6 (lemon)

We're Just Roommates  
Part 6  
By Presea  
  
  
For those of you who didn't read the summary... THIS IS A LEMON! Meaning, this story contains YOU-KNOW-WHAT. If you are under 18, and/or dislike hentai or the idea of Trunks and Pan having SEX, then I suggest you LEAVE NOW. Don't send me flames if you don't like it because YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. For those of you who want to be here... press on. =)  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's get out of here."  
  
In one swift movement, he picked her up in his arms, and carried her out of the cage. He headed towards the exit, drawing the attention of all the people there, with guys whistling and hooting at him for leaving with such a gorgeous girl, but neither he nor Pan paid any attention to them. However, one person tried to stop them on the way out.  
  
"TRUNKS!" Kia cried as she stopped in front of them. "How dare you ditch me like that! If you think I'm going to let you dump me, you've got another thing coming!"  
  
Pan glared at her, and her cold, angry gaze startled Kia. When she noticed Trunks looking at her in a similar way, she knew something weird was going on. "What the hell...?" she said. *Their eyes are so evil looking, and they're acting like zombies! What's going on?* she thought.  
  
"Get out of the way. NOW." Pan said in a tone that made Kia gulp in fear. All she could do was comply, and Trunks continued to carry Pan out of the club, with Kia standing there, confused. Then, she became very, very angry.  
  
"No one steals a date from me. You're going to pay for this, Pan!"  
  
~*~  
  
"BRA-CHAN!"  
  
She flew faster than she'd ever flown before when she felt Goten's ki following her. The tears had come, blurring her vision so that she couldn't really tell where she was going. She wanted to get away from him, but he wasn't going to let her get away so easily.  
  
When she sped up even faster, Goten did the same. He rarely ever got mad, but he was beginning to lose his patience with her. It was now obvious to him that Bra wasn't just pissed off about him being too drunk to find his own room, or walking in on her while she was naked. It wasn't anger at all. It was hurt... pain. He'd done something else to hurt her, and he didn't know what. For sure he would make Bra talk to him, and make her listen to him.  
  
Determined, he sped up faster. Bra sensed him gaining on her, and tried to go faster, but Goten's strength surpassed hers and it wasn't long before he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind.   
  
"Damn you!" she spat at him as she fought him with all her strength, kicking and struggling, although she knew she couldn't fight him. "Leave me alone!" He only held on to her tighter.  
  
"Not this time, Bra-chan."  
  
"If you don't let me go, my father will hear of this!" she threatened, trying to scare him off.  
  
"At this point, I really couldn't care less, Bra-chan." He gathered her in his arms and flew to a secluded area, where they could talk privately without any distractions. He pulled out a capsule and threw it on the ground, and a small house appeared before them. He took her inside and sat her on the sofa of the small living room.  
  
"You are going to talk to me, and you are going to tell me what's bothering you, Bra-chan," Goten said.  
  
"Stupid baka. As if you didn't know."  
  
"No, I don't! There's more to what you're feeling than you're letting on, and you know it! You're in pain, Bra-chan, and I can feel it. I know it's because of me, and I think I have every right to know what I've done to make you feel this way. Don't tell me it's because I was drunk, or because I walked in on you that day, because I know it's deeper than that, isn't it, Bra-chan?"   
  
She hung her head down, refusing to look at him. She didn't answer him, she just sat there in silence. Bra wasn't about to make this easy for him. Frustrated, he knelt in front of her and lifted her chin with his fingers. She kept her eyes closed, and once again, the sight of fresh tears sliding down her cheeks startled him.  
  
"Bra-chan. Look at me."  
  
She only squeezed her eyelids shut even tighter, afraid to open them. She was afraid that if he looked into her eyes, he would read what was there, and he'd find out that she loved him, and then he would laugh at her like the silly little girl she was.  
  
When she didn't comply, Goten did the only thing he could think of to get a reaction from her. Without thinking twice, he firmly pressed his lips to hers.  
  
Bra stiffened and her eyes widened in shock. *Goten is... kissing me. Why is he...*  
  
All too soon for Bra, he pulled away, and stared at her beautiful, shocked face in satisfaction.  
  
"Now that I have your attention... could you please tell me what the hell is bothering you?"  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the beach house slammed shut. The next thing she knew, she was being held against the door and he was kissing her again, more intensely than before. She welcomed the invasion of his tongue, fiercely kissing him back, feeling him caress her body wherever he could reach.  
  
"Trunks," she moaned against his mouth in pleasure. The sound of her voice groaning out his name made him go mad. Once again he picked her up in his arms, and flew up to the second floor of the house, not wanting to waste time climbing the stairs. Within moments they were both on his bed, their kisses growing hotter, their need for each other becoming stronger.  
  
"Pan-chan... I want you... need you... so much," he murmured agaist her lips, working to untie the strings of her halter top.  
  
"Trunks... please. Never, ever leave me..."  
  
Tossing her shirt to the floor, he kissed her lips again. "I won't. Not ever."  
  
His kisses traveled down her chin to her neck, both of their breathing becoming ragged. He went lower, and when she felt his lips close over her nipple, she gasped, wanting to sob at how wonderful he was making her feel. He tasted her flesh, feeling like a starved animal, his only thought to taste and devour what was before him.   
  
He unbuttoned her shorts and tugged at the zipper, sliding them off of her legs. The heat in his body became almost unbearable, and he began to rid himself of his own clothing. Trunks ripped off the last piece of fabric that prevented him from making her his, his boxers following suit.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Pan-chan," he moaned as he kissed her neck again, positioning himself between her. She gasped when she felt his manhood against her, her brain finally registering the fact that she would become his that night.  
  
Without giving her any warning, he surged forward, breaking the seal of her virginity and causing her to cry out in pain. The next thing she knew, his mouth clamped down on her neck and his teeth dug into her. She clung to him desperately, and the pain between her legs and her neck brought tears to her eyes. He thrust forward again, and she cried out once more, the pain still there.  
  
"Pan," he groaned, feeling the pleasure that being inside of her brought. He flexed his hips again, and again, and slowly she felt the pain subside. He encouraged her to move her hips, and when she did, the pleasure was unlike anything she had ever known. He went deeper, faster, causing her to lock her legs around his waist, matching his movements.  
  
"Trunks... Trunks!" she moaned loudly, once again causing his hunger for her to skyrocket at the sound of her voice chanting his name. It made him bolder, made him go even faster still, growling.  
  
*Oh, Dende... please, never let this end,* she thought as she joined with him again and again, feeling him fill and complete her, knowing that no other could make her feel this way. Although Trunks had had his share of girlfriends, he had never experienced anything with those women that was as beautiful as what he and Pan were sharing now. And after this... he didn't WANT to know what other women had to offer.  
  
"Pan... oh gods, I love you..."  
  
Her eyes widened in shock, but didn't have time to dwell on it when he increased his speed once more, going even deeper into her. Those words still lingered though, as tears fell from her eyes. She had wanted to hear him say that all her life, and she was hoping he had said it out of love and not just because of the heat of the moment.  
  
Neither of them knew how long their lovemaking went on. To Pan, it seemed like hours, and finally, they both lost control and were thrusting against each other maddeningly and Pan felt a tingling sensation travel throughout her body. She couldn't hold out anymore, she screamed in ecstasy, and when Trunks felt her release, he joined her, crying out her name as his orgasm hit. He collapsed on top of her, and he kissed her lips, as their heartbeats raced against each other and they struggled to catch their breath.  
  
Both totally spent, he gathered her in his arms ane pulled the blankets over them, sleep slowly beginning to overtake them.  
  
"I love you," he murmured once again, and that was the last thing she heard before falling asleep in his strong arms.  
  
~*~  
  
Bra could only stare at Goten in disbelief. *He kissed me... why did he do that? Damn you Goten, are you only getting my hopes up again, only to crush them later?* she wondered.  
  
"Bra-chan. Please," he pleaded. "I need your forgiveness. I've been in agony over this, Bra-chan, and I can't, I won't go on like this any longer. I'm sorry I took that girl into your room that night... and I'm sorry I... walked in on you like that. But... could you please tell me what else I've done, so I can apologize for that too?"  
  
"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" she yelled as the tears came forth, her tear-stained face shocking him. "You'll never understand!"  
  
"You're right! I don't understand, because you WON'T tell me!" he said, gripping her shoulders and making her look at him. "Don't think that you are the only victim here, Bra Briefs! How do you think it's been for me, knowing that you hate me, when you are all I can think about? Do you have any idea what that's been like for me, Bra-chan? Do you?!"  
  
"What... what do you mean?" she asked. *Did he just say... all he can think about... is me?*  
  
He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, and cupped her face in his hands. "Bra-chan. Listen to me. Ever since that day... when I saw you... I haven't been able to get you out of my mind. Not just because I knew you were upset with me. But because I... I..."  
  
"Goten... I..."  
  
To her disbelief, he was kissing her again. Not knowing what else to do, she accepted him, the love she felt for him taking over any coherent thought. His hands slid around her waist, pulling her closer, coaxing her lips to part as he tasted her with his tongue. She kissed him back, her inexperience causing her to go slowly. She felt disappointed when his mouth left hers to trail downwards, kissing the soft flesh of her neck, nipping at the skin gently.  
  
"Bra-chan. This is what I feel for you. I want you more than anything. Please, I NEED your forgiveness. I couldn't bear it if you went another day hating me."  
  
"Goten, I... I don't hate you." *Far from it. I love you, Goten. But I can't tell you...*  
  
"What can I do... what can I do to prove myself, Bra-chan?"  
  
"Goten... kiss me again."  
  
Gladly, he complied, and they kissed again, long and passionately, until they were both laying on the couch, holding each other as their lips teased and caressed.  
  
She knew what she wanted. But was it too much to ask? When they stopped kissing, Goten looked down at her, now knowing what she had been keeping from him for so long.  
  
"Bra-chan... do you love me?" he asked.  
  
Tears came to her again. He'd figured her out. She couldn't deny it anymore. "Oh, yes. I do love you, Son Goten. Deeply. More than a girl could ever love a man."  
  
He didn't know if he should be happy or shocked. But he knew he should feel happy... because he felt the same way.  
  
He leaned down to embrace her, burying his face in her neck. "Is this what everything has really been about, Bra-chan?"  
  
Closing her eyes, she nodded.  
  
"Oh, Bra-chan... gomen. I didn't know. I mean, I had no idea."  
  
"I didn't want you to know. Because I figured... I'm really just a little girl, right? How could someone like you love someone like me..."  
  
He silenced her with another kiss to her lips. "My sweet Bra-chan. I can see why you'd think I wouldn't understand. But... I do. And I want to be with you, Bra-chan. I swear, I'll make up for all the pain I've made you feel. Will you let me do that, Bra-chan?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"What do you need me to do, my sweet? How can I make this up to you?"  
  
She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer. "Make love to me, Goten."  
  
END PART 6.  
  
  
Well, that was... exhilarating. And another lovely cliffhanger for all of you dying to read a G&B lemon. ;)  
  
T&P Fans, visit my website at http://www.geocities.com/tparchives/ for more T&P readables!  
  
R&R, please! Arigatou!  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. part 7

We're Just Roommates  
Part 7  
By Presea  
  
Well, it's about damn time I got this up. Truthfully, I had this ready a while ago, but I didn't like the way it turned out... so I revised a little, and there's a DOUBLE dose of lemon in the NC-17 version of this chapter for those of you who want to read it. But if reading such things bothers you, then stick to this lime scented R version instead. And thank you, everyone, for all of your great reviews on "Let Me In." *hugs for all*  
  
~*~  
  
"Make love to me, Goten," she whispered to him.  
  
He felt his heart begin to race at a thousand miles per second. He took a deep breath. "This is a really big decision, Bra-chan. Are you sure? Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
She held onto him tighter. "Goten. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want this, Goten. I want you to be my first."  
  
Sighing heavily, he kissed her passionately again before carrying her to the small yet adequate bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.  
  
"Then I'll make this a night you'll never forget."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta looked out at the brightness of the full moon in anticipation. On Vegeta-sei, a full moon didn't come around very often, but when it did, it was a time for all Saiyajins to run amock and be rambunctious... among other things.  
  
*This could very well be the night that those brats realize what's between them,* Vegeta thought. *But I can't do anything about it now... they bonded for a reason. I should be more afraid of the same thing happening between Kakarotto's brat and...*  
  
Vegeta growled. The thought of his little princess mating with GOTEN, of all people... he didn't know what was worse, having his daughter marry a weak human, or having BOTH of his offspring marry into Kakarotto's family. The only positive thing Vegeta could see come out of all this were strong grandchildren.  
  
"If he touches her before they're married," he said, glaring, "then Dende help him."  
  
~*~  
  
The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, chests heaving, lips clinging to one another. They lay in silence as they attempted to catch their breath, as their racing heartbeats gradually began to slow down. Although they felt worn out, they were still to excited to sleep.  
  
"Goten... that was..."  
  
"I know. I... still... can't believe this," he said as he pulled her up to him and kissed her. "You're so beautiful... Bra-chan. You were splendid, considering... this was your first time."  
  
"Goten... I want us to be like this always. I always want to be with you."  
  
"So do I, Bra-chan. So do I," he said, kissing her forehead. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Hm. Not in the least."  
  
He smirked, rolling over her as his excitement sprung to life again. "Neither am I."  
  
She smiled, and as they began again, one last thought went through Bra's mind. *I wonder if Pan-chan got home okay...*  
  
~*~  
  
The first light of dawn began peering through the windows of the beach house. Pan stirred in her sleep and woke slowly, noticing that she was still being held by a pair of strong arms. Smiling, she looked up at him. He was still sleeping soundly, he was probably so exhausted that not even a freight train crashing through the house could wake him up.  
  
*About time he got tired,* Pan mused, remembering all that had occured that night. After the first time, she'd fallen asleep for a while, then remembered waking up to the feel of him kissing her body. After that, they'd made love several more times. She had been amazed at the energy he had. He was never that assertive while they were training.   
  
*Ick,* she thought. *I've been sweating all night. I really need a shower.* Slowly as not to wake him, she untangled herself from his embrace and stepped into his bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in. She stood under the warm water and washed her hair as her thoughts wandered back to how they ended up in bed last night. *What the heck happened to us, anyway? It was so weird... we were just dancing at the club, and all of a sudden... it was almost like... being under a spell...*   
  
She turned and went to reach for the conditioner, when suddenly she saw Trunks standing there staring at her through the glass. She jumped slightly as he opened the shower door and stepped in, his arms circling her waist.  
  
"Aaah! Trunks, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"How naughty of you, Pan-chan, to take a shower without me. I'm hurt," he said and she blushed as she felt his body respond to her again.  
  
"Well, you just looked so tired, after all you did last night I figured you'd want to sleep all day."  
  
"Oh, no. For some reason, I'm awake and as energetic as ever." Growling, he lightly pinned her against the tiled wall and before she knew it, last night's events began to repeat themselves once more, right there in the shower.  
  
"T-Trunks... I don't think... I can keep up... with you anymore," she managed to breathe out between kisses.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... being with you like this... drives me insane. It's like another part of me just takes over."  
  
"Trunks, last night... when you said you loved me. Did you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I did, Pan-chan. What makes you think I didn't?"  
  
"Oh, it's not that. It was just... such a surprise. Because... I've loved you for so long, Trunks. And finally hearing you say those words... it seemed like only a beautiful dream, the same one I've had over and over."  
  
"Is that so?" he said. "Pan-chan, how come you never told me?"  
  
"Why do you think? I was afraid you'd tell me I was nuts, that it was only some teenybopper schoolgirl crush. Some people might not think I'm old enough to know the difference between a crush and being in love, but I do," she said.  
  
"Pan-chan," he said softly, moving her wet bangs away from her face. "I would never hurt you. I don't know what came over us last night at the club, but it seemed like it was something that was just sitting inside me for a long time and screaming to be let out. I can't explain it."  
  
Pan sighed. "Well, either way, I don't think the shower is the best place for us to have this conversation."  
  
Trunks felt his stomach start to growl. "Hm. Maybe you're right. I'm starved. How 'bout we finish our shower and go out for breakfast? After a night like that I need to regain my energy."  
  
After washing and scrubbing each other down, they stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in their towels, and Pan suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Trunks... do you think Bra and Uncle Goten heard us!?"  
  
"Damn! I forgot about them. Oh, this is gonna be rich. Just... try to sneak to your room quietly. Goten won't be up at this hour anyway, but be really quiet when you're passing my sister's room."  
  
"I'll try. Meet you downstairs?"  
  
"See you there."  
  
When Pan left Trunks' room and headed down the hall, she prayed to Dende that her uncle hadn't heard them. However, as she came upon Bra's bedroom she was surprised to see the door was open.  
  
*That's funny... she never sleeps with her door open.* When she walked by and peered into the room, she was shocked to see that there was no sign of Bra. Her bed hadn't appeared to have been used the night before, either. *Where could she be? Did she even come home last night? And... what about Uncle Goten?* She had a bad feeling about this. She walked back to where her uncle's room was, seeing the door was slightly ajar.   
  
No snoring coming from the room. Definitely not a good sign. She poked her head in, only to find that Goten was missing, too. There was NO way her uncle would be up this early, especially on a weekend. Pan hurried back to Trunks' room.  
  
"Trunks! Bra and Uncle Goten aren't here! They aren't in their rooms and their beds haven't been slept in. They never came back last night!"  
  
"What?" Trunks cried. "Where could they be?"  
  
"I remember leaving Bra to let Uncle Goten talk to her. I don't remember seeing them after that."  
  
"Me, either. Whoa... do you think, maybe they saw how we left the club, assumed the inevitable, and stayed away from the house?"  
  
*Oh, Dende. PLEASE don't let that be the reason...* Pan thought.  
  
"We should go look for them," Pan said.  
  
"Hm... I don't think we need to worry. If something bad happened, we would have sensed something. I'm sure they're okay. C'mon, let's get dressed and go to breakfast."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten stroked Bra's hair as he watched the sunlight slowly grow brighter. Although he knew he loved Bra and wouldn't take the previous night back for anything, he finally thought about the potential conesequences and what would happen if, Dende forbid, Vegeta were to find out about this.  
  
*He'd murder me. I don't think he'd want us to be together. But... she loves me, and I love her. Vegeta's never denied Bra anything that she wanted. If she truly loves me, and I'm what she really wants, then Vegeta should be okay with that... right?*  
  
He felt the girl murmur softly as she stirred in his arms. She began to wake up, becoming aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Have we been here all night?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, geez. I just realized... what if your brother and Pan-chan wake up and find us gone? Or maybe they've been looking for us since last night?" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, God. You're right. Maybe we should head back," Bra said.  
  
"I know. Let's eat before we go back. I know a great place not far from here. But... it might not be a good idea if we show up at the house together. After breakfast, you can head back, and I'll wait a couple hours before I come home."  
  
"Okay. But we're gonna have to tell them eventually, Goten. We're all living under the same roof, it'll be hard hiding something like that."  
  
"I know, baby. Just give me some time. It'll all work out."  
  
"I hope so. And Goten? There's something else you should know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Pan-chan... well, she... loves Trunks."  
  
He paused. "I know."  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"Well, I always knew she had a crush on him, and I thought it was just a puppy love kinda thing. But... the last couple years have been different. It just seemed like it was more than a crush."  
  
"You haven't told Trunks, have you?"  
  
"No. No one knows. At least I'm pretty sure they don't. If they do, no one's ever said anything about it to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. We can talk about it more while we eat."  
  
~*~  
  
Pan and Trunks walked into the small cafe where there were lots of people. They were greeted by a cheerful waitress.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Briefs. It's been a while," she said.  
  
"Things have been really busy. How is everybody?"  
  
"Everyone's good. Follow me," she said as she grabbed two menus and led them to a booth on the side. "I'll go ahead and let the cooks know you're here, so they can be prepared," the waitress smiled.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Laughing, the waitress walked away.  
  
"You come here a lot, Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's been a while, though. This place isn't very fancy, but they've got the best food. Goten and I used to come here on the way to school every morning to get donuts. It's been here a long time," he explained.  
  
"So then, they're used to you ordering lots of food?"  
  
"Heh heh. You heard her, she just went to go warn the cooks."  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is small, Goten. I've never seen it before," Bra said, looking at the tiny restaurant.  
  
"Their food is the best. Trunks and I used to come here a lot. It's a family-owned business and it's been around for years and years," Goten told her.  
  
"Well, if the food's that good, then let's eat."  
  
They walked inside, and the waitress approached them.  
  
"Table for two?"  
  
Looking around, Bra was stunned to see her brother and Pan sitting in a booth close by.  
  
"Goten! Look, there's Trunks and Pan-chan!" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Just then, Trunks looked up and saw them as well. Pan looked over, surprised to see Bra and her uncle there together. *They must have patched things up* she thought with a smile. Trunks waved at them to come over.  
  
Surprised, Goten and Bra walked to the table.  
  
"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Trunks said.  
  
"Erm... it's kind of a long story," Goten said as they sat down on the other side of them. "Very long..."  
  
A smirk appeared on Pan's face as she realized what must've happened. Could it really be?  
  
"Bra-chan, Uncle Goten, you sly dogs! I should have known!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Eh..." Bra said nervously.  
  
"So, you guys have finally kissed and made up, huh? Tell me, just HOW MUCH kissing was involved?" Pan teased.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Goten said as he and Bra blushed furiously.  
  
Trunks caught on to what Pan was hinting at, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. "Son Goten... what did you do with my sister?!" Trunks attempted to say as loud as he could without making a scene.  
  
"Trunks honey, calm down. Are you forgetting about what ELSE happened last night so soon?" Pan said. Now it was Trunks' turn to blush.  
  
"Last... night?" Goten said, looking at his niece. Looking at the expression on Trunks' face, he could only assume one thing. "Pan-chan, you didn't!"  
  
"Well, well. Looks like we weren't the only ones who got some action last night," Bra said with a smirk.   
  
Goten was amazed. He knew Pan loved Trunks... but never thought that Trunks even felt that way towards her. He couldn't be mad at Trunks for sleeping with Pan... after all, he'd just done the same thing with Bra, Trunks' little sister. But he was confused about one thing.  
  
"Trunks... what about Kia?"  
  
"Kia...? Oh, DAMN! I forgot all about her! We just walked out of the club right past her!" Trunks said, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, that's just great. So you left her behind at the club with no explanation?" Goten said.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to apologize. But I don't know what came over us. We weren't exactly ourselves last night," Trunks said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'not yourselves'?" Bra asked.  
  
"Looks like we have a LOT to talk about this morning," Pan said.  
  
Goten sighed. "Yeah. I guess we do."  
  
END PART 7.  
  
Tee hee. Well, I hope that was well worth the wait. Read the lemony version if you've got the guts. Please R&R! 


	9. part 7 (lemon)

We're Just Roommates  
Part 7 (Lemon Version)  
By Presea  
  
Well, it's about damn time I got this up. Truthfully, I had this ready a while ago, but I didn't like the way it turned out... so I revised a little, and there's a DOUBLE dose of lemon in this chapter! And yes, let me repeat, THERE IS LEMON HERE. If you don't like LEMON then read the non-lemon version instead. And thank you, everyone, for all of your great reviews on "Let Me In." *hugs for all*  
  
~*~  
  
"Make love to me, Goten," she whispered to him.  
  
He felt his heart begin to race at a thousand miles per second. He took a deep breath. "This is a really big decision, Bra-chan. Are you sure? Are you sure you're ready for this?"  
  
She held onto him tighter. "Goten. I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I want this, Goten. I want you to be my first."  
  
Sighing heavily, he kissed her passionately again before carrying her to the small yet adequate bedroom, placing her gently on the bed.  
  
"Then I'll make this a night you'll never forget."  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta looked out at the brightness of the full moon in anticipation. On Vegeta-sei, a full moon didn't come around very often, but when it did, it was a time for all Saiyajins to run amock and be rambunctious... among other things.  
  
*This could very well be the night that those brats realize what's between them,* Vegeta thought. *But I can't do anything about it now... they bonded for a reason. I should be more afraid of the same thing happening between Kakarotto's brat and...*  
  
Vegeta growled. The thought of his little princess mating with GOTEN, of all people... he didn't know what was worse, having his daughter marry a weak human, or having BOTH of his offspring marry into Kakarotto's family. The only positive thing Vegeta could see come out of all this were strong grandchildren.  
  
"If he touches her before they're married," he said, glaring, "then Dende help him."  
  
~*~  
  
They kissed passionately as they began to undress each other, and although Goten wanted to take his time, a sudden heat and slight dizziness overtook them both, making any control they had slip away. Goten had never felt this way with any other girl... what was happening now seemed like something deeper boiling in his blood, something he didn't fully comprehend.  
  
She tugged at his shirt until he finally lifted it over his head. He fumbled with the strings of her top, and becoming impatient, ripped the garment off of her body. Her miniskirt then disappeared, and soon all of their clothes were sprawled everywhere, forgotten. His tongue dove into her mouth as they kissed hungrily, his hands exploring everywhere he could reach. She ran her hands along his muscled back, finally touching what she had been denied for so long. She wanted to learn what his body was like, if it was anywhere near as glorious as it was in her dreams. But it was better than her dreams, better because this was real.  
  
"Bra-chan... it feels so good holding you," he whispered, his hands still exploring her body. He moved one of his hands down her side, to her belly, and even lower until she felt him touch her where no one had been before. She cried out in both surprise and pleasure as he massaged her with his fingers, and she began to writhe underneath him as these new feelings overtook her.  
  
Bra had overheard classmates talk about what sex was like, and just about everyone said that there was no way to describe it, you just had to experience it for yourself. Bra realized how right they were, Goten was making her feel incredible and they hadn't even gotten to the real part of it yet.  
  
When she couldn't take anymore, she cried out his name loudly, her body going limp as her head fell back on the pillow. He smiled as he watched her breathe heavily, taking satisfaction in knowing he'd pleased her so.  
  
He let her calm down a little before he began again, and when her breathing seemed to return to normal, he gently moved her legs apart and settled between her thighs. He kissed her lips and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"Are you ready, Bra-chan?" he whispered. When she nodded, he began to push the tip in, earning a gasp from her. He paused a moment and pushed forward, breaking her barrier as she screamed in pain. She felt a double dose of pain when his teeth clamped down on her neck, claiming her in more ways than one. He pushed forward again, and Bra could only endure as the pain was still there, but began to disappear with every new movement he made within her. She gasped loudly when she felt the pain suddenly turn to pleasure, and found herself moving with him, not able to control the involuntary moans coming from her mouth.  
  
Goten began to thrust harder, grunting as he increased his pace. That dizzy feeling returned to him, the one that made him lose his calm, as he began to feel his control slipping. She struggled to keep up with his sudden change of pace, feeling dizzy herself as she locked her legs around him, their kisses becoming even more passionate, if that were possible.  
  
After a while, Goten knew he was close to release, but would not spoil this for her. He wanted her to experience it first. He held out until he heard an almost excruciating moan come from her, followed by the loud cry of his name as he felt her climax at last. Almost immediately, he followed her into those heights, releasing himself inside her as he groaned loudly, then moving his head to cover her mouth with his.  
  
The two lovers collapsed onto the bed, chests heaving, lips clinging to one another. They lay in silence as they attempted to catch their breath, as their racing heartbeats gradually began to slow down. Although they felt worn out, they were still to excited to sleep.  
  
"Goten... that was..."  
  
"I know. I... still... can't believe this," he said as he pulled her up to him and kissed her. "You're so beautiful... Bra-chan. You were splendid, considering... this was your first time."  
  
"Goten... I want us to be like this always. I always want to be with you."  
  
"So do I, Bra-chan. So do I," he said, kissing her forehead. "Are you tired?"  
  
"Hm. Not in the least."  
  
He smirked, rolling over her as his excitement sprung to life again. "Neither am I."  
  
She smiled, and as they began again, one last thought went through Bra's mind. *I wonder if Pan-chan got home okay...*  
  
~*~  
  
The first light of dawn began peering through the windows of the beach house. Pan stirred in her sleep and woke slowly, noticing that she was still being held by a pair of strong arms. Smiling, she looked up at him. He was still sleeping soundly, he was probably so exhausted that not even a freight train crashing through the house could wake him up.  
  
*About time he got tired,* Pan mused, remembering all that had occured that night. After the first time, she'd fallen asleep for a while, then remembered waking up to the feel of him kissing her body. After that, they'd made love several more times. She had been amazed at the energy he had. He was never that assertive while they were training.   
  
*Ick,* she thought. *I've been sweating all night. I really need a shower.* Slowly as not to wake him, she untangled herself from his embrace and stepped into his bathroom, turning the shower on and stepping in. She stood under the warm water and washed her hair as her thoughts wandered back to how they ended up in bed last night. *What the heck happened to us, anyway? It was so weird... we were just dancing at the club, and all of a sudden... it was almost like... being under a spell...*   
  
She turned and went to reach for the conditioner, when suddenly she saw Trunks standing there staring at her through the glass. She jumped slightly as he opened the shower door and stepped in, his arms circling her waist.  
  
"Aaah! Trunks, don't scare me like that!"  
  
"How naughty of you, Pan-chan, to take a shower without me. I'm hurt," he said and she blushed as she felt his body respond to her again.  
  
"Well, you just looked so tired, after all you did last night I figured you'd want to sleep all day."  
  
"Oh, no. For some reason, I'm awake and as energetic as ever." Growling, he lightly pinned her against the tiled wall and pressed his mouth to hers.  
  
*Here we go again.* Pan thought as Trunks moved his mouth down to her neck, over her collarbone, until he reached one of her hardened nipples. She moaned and ran her hands through his now wet hair, feeling his mouth move down her ribcage, then felt his tongue play with her belly button.  
  
What he did next, she didn't expect. She squealed in surprise as he ran his tongue over her most sensitive area, and she would have collapsed if he hadn't been holding her up. She moaned louder as he continued, the warm water from above continuing to beat down on them as even more steam rose out of the shower.  
  
She climaxed for what seemed like the umpteenth time in the last eight hours. He didn't give her a chance to relax as he stood up and was inside her again, causing her to cry out again. His lips covered hers as she felt that familiar rhythm begin to take over, as he pushed her against the shower wall with every thrust. She could only respond by lifting her body to wrap her legs around his waist, moving with him as he pleasured her once again.  
  
Doing it in the shower was definitely different. She was amazed that it could only feel better after each time. If that was the case, she didn't know if she could handle being married to him. They'd probably be in bed day and night.  
  
When it ended, they both collapsed on the shower floor, moaning the pleasure they had felt. They kissed as they let their bodies go back to normal, and Pan silently hoped that Trunks was satisfied for the time being. She could barely stand, and Trunks helped her up and kissed her as he began washing her body with the soap.  
  
"T-Trunks... I don't think... I can keep up... with you anymore," she managed to breathe out between kisses.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just... being with you like this... drives me insane. It's like another part of me just takes over."  
  
"Trunks, last night... when you said you loved me. Did you mean that?"  
  
"Of course I did, Pan-chan. What makes you think I didn't?"  
  
"Oh, it's not that. It was just... such a surprise. Because... I've loved you for so long, Trunks. And finally hearing you say those words... it seemed like only a beautiful dream, the same one I've had over and over."  
  
"Is that so?" he said. "Pan-chan, how come you never told me?"  
  
"Why do you think? I was afraid you'd tell me I was nuts, that it was only some teenybopper schoolgirl crush. Some people might not think I'm old enough to know the difference between a crush and being in love, but I do," she said.  
  
"Pan-chan," he said softly, moving her wet bangs away from her face. "I would never hurt you. I don't know what came over us last night at the club, but it seemed like it was something that was just sitting inside me for a long time and screaming to be let out. I can't explain it."  
  
Pan sighed. "Well, either way, I don't think the shower is the best place for us to have this conversation."  
  
Trunks felt his stomach start to growl. "Hm. Maybe you're right. I'm starved. How 'bout we finish our shower and go out for breakfast? After a night like that I need to regain my energy."  
  
After washing and scrubbing each other down, they stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in their towels, and Pan suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Trunks... do you think Bra and Uncle Goten heard us!?"  
  
"Damn! I forgot about them. Oh, this is gonna be rich. Just... try to sneak to your room quietly. Goten won't be up at this hour anyway, but be really quiet when you're passing my sister's room."  
  
"I'll try. Meet you downstairs?"  
  
"See you there."  
  
When Pan left Trunks' room and headed down the hall, she prayed to Dende that her uncle hadn't heard them. However, as she came upon Bra's bedroom she was surprised to see the door was open.  
  
*That's funny... she never sleeps with her door open.* When she walked by and peered into the room, she was shocked to see that there was no sign of Bra. Her bed hadn't appeared to have been used the night before, either. *Where could she be? Did she even come home last night? And... what about Uncle Goten?* She had a bad feeling about this. She walked back to where her uncle's room was, seeing the door was slightly ajar.   
  
No snoring coming from the room. Definitely not a good sign. She poked her head in, only to find that Goten was missing, too. There was NO way her uncle would be up this early, especially on a weekend. Pan hurried back to Trunks' room.  
  
"Trunks! Bra and Uncle Goten aren't here! They aren't in their rooms and their beds haven't been slept in. They never came back last night!"  
  
"What?" Trunks cried. "Where could they be?"  
  
"I remember leaving Bra to let Uncle Goten talk to her. I don't remember seeing them after that."  
  
"Me, either. Whoa... do you think, maybe they saw how we left the club, assumed the inevitable, and stayed away from the house?"  
  
*Oh, Dende. PLEASE don't let that be the reason...* Pan thought.  
  
"We should go look for them," Pan said.  
  
"Hm... I don't think we need to worry. If something bad happened, we would have sensed something. I'm sure they're okay. C'mon, let's get dressed and go to breakfast."  
  
~*~  
  
Goten stroked Bra's hair as he watched the sunlight slowly grow brighter. Although he knew he loved Bra and wouldn't take the previous night back for anything, he finally thought about the potential conesequences and what would happen if, Dende forbid, Vegeta were to find out about this.  
  
*He'd murder me. I don't think he'd want us to be together. But... she loves me, and I love her. Vegeta's never denied Bra anything that she wanted. If she truly loves me, and I'm what she really wants, then Vegeta should be okay with that... right?*  
  
He felt the girl murmur softly as she stirred in his arms. She began to wake up, becoming aware of her surroundings.  
  
"Have we been here all night?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, geez. I just realized... what if your brother and Pan-chan wake up and find us gone? Or maybe they've been looking for us since last night?" Goten said.  
  
"Oh, God. You're right. Maybe we should head back," Bra said.  
  
"I know. Let's eat before we go back. I know a great place not far from here. But... it might not be a good idea if we show up at the house together. After breakfast, you can head back, and I'll wait a couple hours before I come home."  
  
"Okay. But we're gonna have to tell them eventually, Goten. We're all living under the same roof, it'll be hard hiding something like that."  
  
"I know, baby. Just give me some time. It'll all work out."  
  
"I hope so. And Goten? There's something else you should know."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Pan-chan... well, she... loves Trunks."  
  
He paused. "I know."  
  
"You do? How?"  
  
"Well, I always knew she had a crush on him, and I thought it was just a puppy love kinda thing. But... the last couple years have been different. It just seemed like it was more than a crush."  
  
"You haven't told Trunks, have you?"  
  
"No. No one knows. At least I'm pretty sure they don't. If they do, no one's ever said anything about it to me."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on. We can talk about it more while we eat."  
  
~*~  
  
Pan and Trunks walked into the small cafe where there were lots of people. They were greeted by a cheerful waitress.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Briefs. It's been a while," she said.  
  
"Things have been really busy. How is everybody?"  
  
"Everyone's good. Follow me," she said as she grabbed two menus and led them to a booth on the side. "I'll go ahead and let the cooks know you're here, so they can be prepared," the waitress smiled.  
  
"Very funny."  
  
Laughing, the waitress walked away.  
  
"You come here a lot, Trunks?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's been a while, though. This place isn't very fancy, but they've got the best food. Goten and I used to come here on the way to school every morning to get donuts. It's been here a long time," he explained.  
  
"So then, they're used to you ordering lots of food?"  
  
"Heh heh. You heard her, she just went to go warn the cooks."  
  
~*~  
  
"This place is small, Goten. I've never seen it before," Bra said, looking at the tiny restaurant.  
  
"Their food is the best. Trunks and I used to come here a lot. It's a family-owned business and it's been around for years and years," Goten told her.  
  
"Well, if the food's that good, then let's eat."  
  
They walked inside, and the waitress approached them.  
  
"Table for two?"  
  
Looking around, Bra was stunned to see her brother and Pan sitting in a booth close by.  
  
"Goten! Look, there's Trunks and Pan-chan!" she said in disbelief.  
  
"Wha..."  
  
Just then, Trunks looked up and saw them as well. Pan looked over, surprised to see Bra and her uncle there together. *They must have patched things up* she thought with a smile. Trunks waved at them to come over.  
  
Surprised, Goten and Bra walked to the table.  
  
"Where the hell have you guys been?!" Trunks said.  
  
"Erm... it's kind of a long story," Goten said as they sat down on the other side of them. "Very long..."  
  
A smirk appeared on Pan's face as she realized what must've happened. Could it really be?  
  
"Bra-chan, Uncle Goten, you sly dogs! I should have known!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Eh..." Bra said nervously.  
  
"So, you guys have finally kissed and made up, huh? Tell me, just HOW MUCH kissing was involved?" Pan teased.  
  
"Pan-chan!" Goten said as he and Bra blushed furiously.  
  
Trunks caught on to what Pan was hinting at, his eyes widening as his jaw dropped. "Son Goten... what did you do with my sister?!" Trunks attempted to say as loud as he could without making a scene.  
  
"Trunks honey, calm down. Are you forgetting about what ELSE happened last night so soon?" Pan said. Now it was Trunks' turn to blush.  
  
"Last... night?" Goten said, looking at his niece. Looking at the expression on Trunks' face, he could only assume one thing. "Pan-chan, you didn't!"  
  
"Well, well. Looks like we weren't the only ones who got some action last night," Bra said with a smirk.   
  
Goten was amazed. He knew Pan loved Trunks... but never thought that Trunks even felt that way towards her. He couldn't be mad at Trunks for sleeping with Pan... after all, he'd just done the same thing with Bra, Trunks' little sister. But he was confused about one thing.  
  
"Trunks... what about Kia?"  
  
"Kia...? Oh, DAMN! I forgot all about her! We just walked out of the club right past her!" Trunks said, feeling like an idiot.  
  
"Oh, that's just great. So you left her behind at the club with no explanation?" Goten said.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to apologize. But I don't know what came over us. We weren't exactly ourselves last night," Trunks said.  
  
"What do you mean, 'not yourselves'?" Bra asked.  
  
"Looks like we have a LOT to talk about this morning," Pan said.  
  
Goten sighed. "Yeah. I guess we do."  
  
END PART 7.  
  
Tee hee. Well, I hope that was well worth the wait. Please R&R!  
  
  



	10. part 8

We're Just Roommates Part 8 .:. By Presea We're Just Roommates  
Part 8  
By Presea 

  
I know what you're thinking. THE NEXT PART IS OUT!? NO BLOODY WAY!!! You're not dreaming people, it's finally here! And on top of that, I have FINALLY updated my site, [The Trunks and Pan Archives][1]. Unfortunately there's not a whole lot of new material, just mostly a new layout. I'm still revamping it, but everything is still up. My life seems to be shifting back to normal after the chaotic 3 months I've just had. Please, please forgive me for being such a ghost for so long. I won't bore you anymore... enjoy the story!

  
"So... what do we do now?" Bra asked everyone.

"Good question," Trunks sighed.

"We can't afford to let our parents find out about this yet. I mean, we've only been living together for two weeks, and already..." Goten blushed, unable to finish his words. "Eh gads, Vegeta's gonna kill me..."

"You're not the only one," Trunks mumbled.

"Well, I agree with Uncle Goten. We can't tell our parents. They'd definitely throw a fit. I think it'd be best if we act like nothing's changed," Pan suggested.

"I think so too," Bra agreed.

"We have to tell them sometime," Trunks said.

"Yes, but... not now. I'm not ready to tell my father yet," Pan said.

"Okay, I'm curious. Just HOW did you guys end up... you know?" Goten asked.

Pan sighed. "It's... a little hard to explain. I mean, we were just dancing together, and suddenly... this weird thing happened. We both started feeling dizzy, and then we couldn't control what was happening."

"You felt... dizzy?" Goten said, remembering that he'd felt dizzy last night as well.

"Yeah, it's almost like we went into some sort of weird trance. I don't even remember leaving the club last night, in fact I'd forgotten all about Kia until you said something. It was like I had all these weird emotions bottled up inside and they wanted to explode," Trunks explained.

"It... was kind of the same for me," Goten said.

"Me too," Bra confessed. 

"Huh?" Pan said, surprised.

"Um, Goten... I don't mean to pry, but last night, when you guys... you know. Did... did you bite her? On the neck?" Trunks asked.

Goten and Bra looked at him in surprise. "How did you know?" Goten said.

"Trunks bit me last night, too," Pan told them.

They all pondered this new information. "Weird. What could it mean?" Goten said.

"Do you think it could be something about our Saiyajin blood?" Bra asked.

"Maybe. I'm sure Dad would know if it was," Trunks said.

"But we can't tell him yet! You heard what Pan said, they'd all throw a fit," Bra told him.

Trunks sighed. "I think we should get it over with, but... if that's really what you guys want, then I guess I'm outnumbered."

"So, it's agreed, then? We keep our parents in the dark until further notice," Bra said.

"I suppose," Trunks sighed.

"Like I said before, we have to pretend that nothing's changed. That means keeping our bedroom arrangements the same, no touchy-feely stuff around our families," Pan said.

"So does that mean I'll be sleeping alone tonight?" Trunks frowned, giving her his puppy dog face.

"And me, too?" Goten said, doing the same to Bra.

"Hmm, they're right, Pan-chan. After last night I don't think it'll be the same sleeping alone anymore," Bra said.

"Well... as long as we make it look like we're still sleeping in separate rooms, it's okay. But don't let your guard down. Someone could come by the house at the wrong moment and... well, you know," Pan said.

"How long do you wanna wait, you guys? What if we're careful, but they find out on their own anyway? They'll think that was the whole reason we wanted to move in together," Trunks said.

"We just have to hope they don't. I say we at least wait a couple months. At least then they would somewhat believe us," Pan said.

"Yeah, but... last night we, um... were a little too out of it to think about safe sex," Goten said, blushing. "What if one or both of you turns up pregnant? That wouldn't be good, either."

"Don't worry, Uncle Goten. Bra-chan and I are both on the pill."

"WHAT!?" Trunks and Goten cried.

"But... what for? You guys were virgins, right? You couldn't have been..."

"Calm down, big brother. I thought you knew. Because Pan-chan and I are part Saiyajin, our menstrual cycles are irregular. Tousan said it was because of the combination of our Saiyajin and human blood. We only take the pill to keep our cycle normal," Bra explained.

"Oh," Goten said, and he and Trunks began to calm down. "Well, I guess that's one less thing to worry about. Although, I do have a question for you, Trunks."

"What?"

"Do you love my niece, Trunks? Really love her?" Goten asked.

"Yes, Goten. VERY much so. Do you love my sister?"

"More than anything."

"Then I guess I won't kick your ass after all," Trunks said, smiling.

Goten laughed. "Ditto."

~*~

"Kia, you're one of the strongest in our karate class. Why do you want our help just to beat up one little person?" Misa asked.

"Because I don't want her to forget the beating she's gonna get. When I'm through with her, she'll be sorry she ever set her sights on Trunks," Kia spat.

"I can't believe you were actually on a date with the richest guy in the world. No wonder you're so pissed," Aiko giggled.

"It's not funny! I was humiliated! And I won't let her forget this! I know she's a freshman at the university in Satan City. Tomorrow we'll scower the campus and look for her. Son Pan will be sorry that she EVER messed with me!"

~*~

"What a day," Pan sighed as she left her college campus. "I can't believe how much damn homework I have. If this keeps up I'll never have time to spend with Trunks."

Pan walked into an alley so no one would see her take off into the air, but a voice behind her prevented her from doing so.

"Hold it right there, Pan!"

Pan turned around, surprised to see Kia and two other girls she didn't recognize.

"Well, well. If it isn't you. What do you want, Kia?" she asked.

"Oh, not much. I just want to kick your ass," Kia stated evilly. "I won't forgive you for the other night! I had Trunks first, fair and square! All three of us are gonna show you what happens when you steal something that doesn't belong to you!"

There was a slight pause. Then, to their surprise, Pan laughed.

"Ha-ha-ha! So, the three of you are going to kick my ass, huh? You're an even bigger ditz than I thought, Kia. You really don't have any idea who you're messing with," Pan warned her.

"No, it's YOU who has messed with the wrong person! You stole Trunks from me and I won't let you get away with it!" Kia spat.

She laughed again. "Okay then. I'll humor you." Pan got in a fighting stance. "Go ahead and fight me if you dare."

"This'll be good. You two ready!?" 

"Sure are!"

"What, are you so weak that you need your puny friends to back you up? Why don't you fight like a real warrior and take me on yourself? But then again... I guess you're not a real warrior, are you?" Pan taunted.

Kia clenched her teeth. "I've had enough of you! We're gonna rearrange your face so badly, Trunks will never want to be seen with you!"

"You bitch! You don't deserve someone as wonderful as Trunks! I'm a lot closer to him than you will ever be, you got that!?" Pan cried, doing everything in her power to keep from going SSJ. 

"No more small talk. LET'S GET HER!"

All three of them went to attack her, but to their surprise, their fists never found their target.

"Huh!? Where'd she go!?" Misa said.

Suddenly Misa felt a sharp pain on her lower back, as she went flying face first into the wall.

Kia was stunned. "What the...?"

Kia suddenly felt the wind get knocked out of her, as Pan punched her in the stomach and followed with a punch in the face, causing Kia to fall to the ground. She then proceeded to hit Aiko in the stomach as well, bringing her to her knees. Pan had to hold back a lot of her strength, which she found somewhat difficult to do. But if she used anymore strength, they would all have been in critical condition, possibly even dead. As much as Pan felt like pounding Kia into a pulp, killing her would NOT be good.

"She's... so... fast..." Aiko managed to gasp out.

"Poor, poor Kia. Since you are completely oblivious as to who you're dealing with, allow me to enlighten you. I am the granddaughter of Mr. Satan, former champion of the Tenkaichi Budoukai," Pan said, earning a shocked gasp from her attackers. "That's right. And my OTHER grandfather is Son Goku, who was the champion several times before that. I won the youth division of that entire tournament when I was four years old, and I've only gotten stronger since then. Your pathetic moves have nothing on me."

Pan knelt in front of Kia and smirked. "And do you know what else? Trunks was never yours to begin with. After we left the club that night, Trunks told me that he loved me. He loves ME, Kia, and he's ALWAYS loved me. You never even had one sliver of a chance with him. I expect he'll be calling to apologize for ditching you, but after that, you won't hear from him again. You'll stay out of our lives if you know what's good for you. I went easy on you today. You may not be so lucky next time."

"DAMN YOU!" Kia spat.

"Oh, come on. Don't be such a sore loser, eh? And I meant what I said. If you go after Trunks again, it's gonna be much worse than what you're feeling now. Keep that in mind."

Laughing, Pan stood up and left, not looking back at the infuriated Kia.

~*~

"I'm home!" Pan said as she walked through the door.

"Hey, Pan-chan," Trunks said as he came downstairs.

"Wow, you're home early," she said, hugging him. "How did you pull that off?"

"Hey, I AM the President. I could come home at noon every day if I wanted to," he said.

"Oooh, something smells great! What's cooking?"

"Goten's got some steaks on the grill. You're just in time," Bra said as she began to set the table.

"Well, it's good that you're home, Trunks. We really need to have a talk."

"Uh-oh. You sound too serious. What's up?" he asked.

"Your little gal pal Kia tried to attack me this afternoon," Pan told him.

"What!?" Bra and Trunks cried. Even Goten stuck his head in from the patio to hear this news.

"She and a couple of her friends wanted to beat me up. Naturally, they didn't even lay a hand on me."

"Oh, Dende... you didn't hurt them too badly, did you?" Trunks asked.

"Just enough to bring 'em to their knees. They're fine, I'm sure. Anyway, she's really pissed about what happened. She went on and on saying that I stole you from her. I set her straight, so hopefully she won't bother you," Pan said.

"I can't believe her! I only went out with her that one night! It's not like we were set in stone or anything," Trunks said.

"Well, maybe you should tell her that," Bra suggested.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about her anymore! Pan-chan, if you're sure she's gonna back off, then I have no reason to talk to her."

"Come on, Trunks. At the very least, you should apologize to her for just up and leaving the way you did. I'd be pissed too if I were in her shoes, it WAS kinda rude of you," Goten said.

Trunks sighed. "Maybe you're right. But don't think I won't yell at her for attacking Pan. That was totally uncalled for."

~*~

Bulma, Videl and Chichi were speechless as they heard what Gohan and Vegeta were saying.

"Vegeta, are you sure about this?" Bulma asked him.

"Our Pan... and Trunks?" Videl said, not sure she heard right.

"And maybe even my Goten and Bra-chan?" Chichi was in a dreamlike state, imagining the possibilites of both her son and granddaughter marrying into the richest family in the world.

Bulma rolled her eyes at Chichi. Vegeta continued his explanation.

"I'm not sure about your brother and my daughter," he told Gohan, "But Trunks and your brat are a definite. It's even a possiblity that they may have already consummated their bond."

"Consummate... you don't mean...!?" Videl said, her eyes wide.

"What makes you think that, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"Because they're living together now, and there's been a full moon recently. With Pan finally being of age, the full moon will cause her insticnts to awaken. The same would happen to Trunks, if he were to be around her on the night of the full moon."

"Oh, great," Gohan groaned.

"Pan and Trunks... Dende, do you know what it would be like if the media found out about this!? The world's top CEO dating the granddaughter of the world's top celebrity? We'll never get them off our backs! The tabloids would exploit them for all it's worth!" Bulma cried.

"No kidding," Videl mumbled.

"Even if they did 'consummate' their bond, I can guarantee they won't tell us right away. They'll probably be too afraid of what we'll say," Gohan said.

"But how can we know about Bra and Goten? You said you didn't know for sure if they had a similar bond, right Vegeta?" Chichi asked.

"I don't know if they do... but it's more than likely to happen," Vegeta said somewhat grimly. "They're both Saiyajins, and like Pan, my daughter has come of age. It's a very real possibility."

"Oh, boy," Bulma sighed.

"So... what should we do? Should we confront them?" Videl asked.

"Yes, I for one would like to know whether my daughter is... 'mated' with Trunks or not." Gohan stopped himself from saying "having sex."

"No. If it has happened, they will tell us when they are ready. If they haven't realized their bond yet, we will only throw them in a panic. We wait and see what happens," Vegeta said.

"Well, I guess it's about time Trunks did settle down. For the love of Dende, he's 32! I was at least hoping to see a grandchild by now," Bulma said.

Gohan stiffened at the thought of his baby having a baby of her own. "Bulma-san... please, don't say such things."

~*~

"I can't believe you just left me behind like that Trunks!!!" Kia wailed over the phone. Trunks winced at the sound of her loud voice.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened, Kia. It was wrong of me and I apologize. But you didn't have the right to go after Pan the way you did! It was only one date, it's not like we were going steady or anything," Trunks told her.

"That doesn't mean that it was right of you to ditch me like that!" she screamed.

"I said I was sorry."

"Well, sorry's not enough, Trunks. You should make it up to me. Another date, Trunks, that's all I ask." If she could get him to agree to one more date, she would find a way to keep him, make him see that she was better than Pan. But Trunks saw right through her little scheme.

"No, Kia. I'm not going on another date with you," he said firmly.

"It's because of her, isn't it!? She threatened you, just like she threatened me, didn't she!? How can you take her side when she's the one who attacked me!?"

Trunks was far from pissed now. "Don't give me that garbage, Kia. I know you started everything. Pan has honor and she would never fight someone without a good reason. I know what she said to you, and I advise you not to take Pan lightly. I really am sorry for abandoning you at the club, but I really do love her, Kia. After today, we go our separate ways."

"What do you see in her, Trunks? She's nothing but a little girl! She's..."

"That's enough! Don't you dare talk about her that way! She's not that much younger than you, you know. She's not a little girl, she's the most beautiful, amazing woman I've ever known, and I can't believe it took me as long as it did to realize it. Sorry Kia, but we're through. If you value your health, I suggest you do as Pan says."

"But...!"

"Goodbye, Kia."

Click.

Trunks breathed out a heavy sigh. "Ugh... I'm glad that's over."

Pan smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well done, Mr. President. You know, you really didn't have to say all that nice stuff about me."

"Of course I did. I had to let her know how much I love you, right?" he said as he kissed her lips.

"We're still having our little sunset picnic on beach tonight, right?" she asked him.

"You know I wouldn't miss it. I'm sure Bra and Goten would want the house to themselves tonight, anyway."

Pan smirked.

~*~

"Where are you going, Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan grabbed his coat, putting it on.

"Ugh... Videl, I can't take this anymore. I have to know if there's something going on between Trunks and Pan. I have a right to know if my daughter... well, you know."

"What are you planning to do, Gohan? Go to their house and spy on them?"

Gohan grabbed a jet capsule from out of the drawer. "Exactly."

"Gohan! You can't do that! Your ki, they'll sense you coming."

"If I fly on my own, yes. But I'm taking the mini-jet. I'll keep my ki down so they won't sense me. I have to know, Videl."

She sighed. "All right. Let me know what you find out."

"I will."

Leaving the house, Gohan released the mini-jet and took off towards the beach house. *If it's true, I guess I don't blame them for wanting to keep it secret. Trunks IS a lot older, after all. But we're their family, they should tell us these things.* Gohan thought as he reached the beach house.

He landed, putting the jet back in its capsule. He hid his ki as much as possible, while trying to see if anyone was home. He sensed two ki's, neither of which belonged to Pan. Getting closer to the house, he thought he could hear laughing coming from the backyard. He crept around quietly, and saw two people sitting in the jacuzzi, namely Bra and his brother. He gasped when he noticed the pair holding each other, giving each other little kisses in between sips of wine. He began to listen intently as they spoke.

"This is so relaxing," Bra said as she leaned against Goten's muscular chest. "I'm glad Pan and my brother let us have the house to ourselves tonight."

"Oh, yeah. Where DID those two go, anyway?" Goten asked.

"Ah, probably doing their own romantic thing," Bra giggled.

Gohan stifled a gasp and fought to keep his ki down. Their "own" romantic thing? *So... it really has happened then. Trunks and Pan have bonded... and apparently, so have Bra and Goten.* Gohan thought as he silently walked away from the house. He didn't need to hear anymore. *Vegeta... he has to know about this. Sorry little brother, but the cat's out of the bag.*

Without another thought, Gohan got back into the capsule jet and headed towards West Capital City.

END PART 8.

Phew! Thank Kami this part is finally done! Hopefully I can get the next part done quicker. ^^; And also, I have a question for all you readers that I'd like you to answer in a review if possible. Who do you think would be better with Pan: Mirai Trunks or GT Trunks, and why? I'm gonna be putting a new section on my site that deals with this, and I wanna know what people think. Oh, and let me know how you liked this part too. =) I LOVE YOU GUYS!

- Presea

  


   [1]: http://geocities.com/tparchives/



	11. part 9

We're Just Roommates  
Part 9  
By Presea  
  
  
Okay, here's the next part. Took me a while but at least it got done much quicker than the last one. I didn't write another lemon like some people wanted me to, I'm sorry but I just didn't have the mindset for it this time, maybe in the future I may do a lemon version. Also, this one's kinda short... sorry about that. ^^; But the next chapter will be the LAST, and once it's done I can move on to my next fic, which will be T/P, G/M, and B/17, and it's going to be a total AU, I'm still planning it out but I can't wait to actually start writing it. =) Well, enjoy part 9!  
  
~*~  
  
"Hm... Trunks, I never thought you could be so romantic. I mean, to think this was all your own idea," Pan said as she sipped the expensive wine, watching the sun set into the ocean.  
  
"Hey, I have my romantic side too. It's only come out more since we got together," he told her.  
  
"Have we finished off all the food capsules?" she asked.  
  
"Looks like it. So," he said, setting his wine glass down on the sand, and going in to nuzzle her neck. "What should we do now?"  
  
She smiled as she felt him kiss her neck slowly. "Oh, I'm sure you have something in mind."  
  
Remembering where they were, Trunks got a grand idea as he smiled at her. "Let's go for a swim, Pan-chan."  
  
"Swim? Trunks, I don't have anything to wear for swimming."  
  
"Exactly," he smirked as he kissed her lips.  
  
"Hm," she sighed, getting the idea. "Have you ever been skinny dipping before?" she asked.  
  
"I think so, once, when I was drunk. But... it was a long time ago," he said, and he got up and began to unbutton his shirt. It didn't take long for him to dispose of his other garments and he walked towards the water, looking back at her playfully. "Come on, Pan-chan. Let's have some fun."  
  
~*~  
  
Gohan winced as he felt Vegeta's ki rise after relaying what he had overheard. *Maybe it wasn't a good idea to tell him.* Gohan thought as anger became evident in Vegeta's features. *Good thing I didn't tell him they were naked in the hot tub together.*  
  
"Vegeta-san," Gohan said carefully, attempting to calm him down. "You said yourself that it was more than likely to happen. You don't want to alert the others with your ki. Please, calm down."  
  
Vegeta couldn't help it. His little princess... she truly was gone, he couldn't take care of her anymore. Thinking of that only made him angrier.  
  
"Veggie." Bulma stepped in. "If Bra truly loves Goten, think of what it would do to her if you killed him."  
  
Slowly, very slowly, Vegeta began to compose himself. True, he figured there was a good possibility that Goten would bond with Bra, but having it actually happen was a whole other story. The realization hit him hard.   
  
"I'm not any happier about all of this than you are, Vegeta-san. I'll tell you right now though, if Trunks IS..." Gohan struggled to get his next words out. "...sleeping with Pan, he's going to marry her. It's the proper thing to do. They're already living like they're married anyway."  
  
"I suppose you're right. But like I said before, I don't want to deal with the media. Maybe we should let them come to us when they're ready," Bulma said.  
  
"No," Vegeta growled, as he kept his anger in check.   
  
"But Veggie, you said before that we should wait."  
  
"That's because we weren't sure if they knew what was between them yet. Now that we know for sure that they have realized their bond, we can confront them about it."  
  
"Good," Gohan said.  
  
~*~  
  
Their breathing began to slow down as they embraced each other, waves of ocean water washing over them. They had frolicked in the water for a while, and before they knew it, they were kissing passionately and making love in the surf. It was a strange feeling, to say the least, having the waves rush around them as they made love, feeling as if they were being pulled out further into the water, when in fact they hadn't moved from that spot.  
  
They kissed, feeling their bodies go back to normal. Trunks couldn't believe how whole he felt whenever he was with her, how complete she made him feel. He knew the others didn't want to tell their parents what was going on yet, but he wanted to tell them everything... because he wanted to take their relationship to the next level.  
  
"Pan-chan... I love you so much," he whispered, clinging to her. "So much... that I think we should tell our parents everything."  
  
Pan sighed. "Trunks, we've been through this."  
  
"I know. But... it's just that..."  
  
She felt the uneasiness in his voice. "Just what?"  
  
"Pan-chan... I... I want to marry you."  
  
Her heart stopped. She forgot the water swirling around her, forgot everything but the words he'd just spoken. She wasn't sure if she heard him right. "Trunks, what... did you say? I could have sworn I heard you propose to me."  
  
"I did, Pan-chan. I want to marry you."  
  
Hearing the words again, she sighed and held him tighter. "Trunks... I love you. You know I do. But... don't you think... it's a little soon for that? I mean, we've only been together for a week."  
  
"I know, love. But it's just... I want to be with you always, Pan-chan. I've never been able to keep a relationship for very long in the past, and now I know why. It's because I had to wait for you. And now that we're together... I just want it to be forever."  
  
"Trunks... I know how you feel. But you'll always have me. I want to at least finish undergraduate school before I think about marriage."  
  
"Pan-chan, your education is important, I know. But you know that once your grandmother and your father find out about this, they're going to want us to get married. You know how your family is about that."  
  
Pan sighed, but knew he was right. Both her parents and grandparents had waited for marriage before having sex. Unfortunately, this hadn't proven to be successful with her uncle. He'd had more girlfriends than you could shake a stick at. But she knew that it had always been expected of her, that she would wait for marriage. Trunks sensed her uneasiness.  
  
"We don't have to talk about it anymore. But promise me you'll at least think about it?" he said.  
  
She nodded. "I will, Trunks."  
  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
"Trunks?" Bulma said as she walked into her son's office.  
  
"Hi, Mom. What's up?"  
  
"Listen... it's been a while since you've visited us, so why don't you and Bra come home for dinner tonight, and bring your... roommates with you?"  
  
"Home for dinner?"  
  
"Yes. I've spoken with Chichi and she says she hasn't seen Pan or Goten in a while either. So we thought everyone should get together again. Dinner's going to be at six o'clock."  
  
Trunks paused. This was going to be the ultimate test. Acting cool around their families, as though things hadn't changed. They would have to be careful. "All right, Mom. We'll be there."  
  
"Good," Bulma said with a smile, as she left his office.  
  
  
~ THAT NIGHT... ~  
  
Trunks, Goten, Pan and Bra arrived at the Briefs estate feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"Just act normal, everyone," Bra said.  
  
"Nobody slip up and do something stupid, like hold hands," Pan told them.  
  
"Right. Normal. We can do this," Goten said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"I still think we should tell them," Trunks said.  
  
"Trunks, don't start!" Bra cried as they got to the door and walked in.  
  
"Mom! Dad! We're here!" Bra called.  
  
"We're all in the living room, kids!" came Bulma's voice.  
  
"Okay... remember, everybody stay cool," Bra whispered, and they all nodded.  
  
As they got closer to the living room, they could smell the mouth-watering aroma of food being cooked.  
  
"My mother must be in the kitchen," Goten said with a grin.  
  
"In that case, I'll go see if she needs help!" Pan said as she took a detour to the kitchen as everyone else headed towards the living room.  
  
"Kids! Glad you could make it!" Bulma said as she hugged Trunks and Bra. Bra went over to Vegeta.  
  
"Hi, Daddy," she said, hugging him.   
  
"Hello, Princess. Are you... all right?" he said with concern.  
  
"Of course, Daddy," she said as she giggled at her father's protectiveness. *I guess he'll never change.* She thought.  
  
"Where's Pan?" Videl asked when she didn't see her daughter.  
  
"Oh, she went to go see if Chichi needed help in the kitchen," Bra said.  
  
"Heh. So you guys recongized the smell of the food as soon as you walked in, eh? That's typical of you," Gohan said, not looking at Trunks for fear that he would give the poor guy a death stare. Gohan figured it wasn't Trunks' fault that he'd bonded with Pan, but he still couldn't help but feel a little bitter. He could also see that Vegeta wasn't looking at Goten. Gohan knew that if his brother ever hurt Bra in any way, he'd be a dead man, no doubt about it.  
  
"Why don't you all sit down?" Bulma said.  
  
Trunks and Bra sat on the couch, and Goten sat on a chair, everyone noticed, away from Bra. They were certainly doing their best to hide the situation. Just then, Pan and Chichi walked in.  
  
"Hi, Dad!" she smiled as she hugged her father.  
  
"Hi, Pan," he said with a smile.  
  
"What's wrong, Dad? You look down," she said.  
  
"Pan, why don't you sit next to me?" Videl said, sitting on the couch across from Trunks and Bra.  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Pan took the seat next to her mother and hugged her.  
  
The parents all looked at each other. They really weren't sure how to bring the subject up. The younger adults in the room noticed the look on their parents' faces, wondering what was going on.  
  
"What's the matter?" Trunks asked.  
  
There was a short silence until Vegeta finally spoke.  
  
"Let's get down to the real issue, brats. We know what's going on with you."  
  
Their eyes widened, and they felt their hearts stop momentarily.  
  
"W-W-What d-do you m-mean???" Goten stammered.  
  
"We KNOW, Goten. You kids don't have to hide your relationships from us," Bulma said.  
  
They all gasped and turned bright red.  
  
"How... how did you find out!?" Pan cried.  
  
"Dumb brats. I knew long before you did," Vegeta muttered.  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
"It was inevitable," Vegeta said. "You and Trunks had already formed a bond. But as for you..." Vegeta glared at Goten, causing the half-Saiyajin to cringe with fear.  
  
"It's okay, Goten," Gohan said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"What do you mean by a 'bond'?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Vegeta. Perhaps you should explain," Gohan suggested, attempting to get Vegeta's focus off his brother.  
  
"Fine. I first sensed the bond between the two of you when you returned from the galaxy tour. Although it was still somewhat faint, I knew it would grow stronger over time. And now, the two of you have consummated that bond. A Saiyajin bond."  
  
"So... that's what happened? That first night, when we felt so strange...?" Trunks blushed harder, not wanting to say anymore.  
  
"According to your father, if this were Vegeta-sei, then technically you two... well, all of you, I suppose... would be considered married, so to speak," Bulma said.  
  
Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Goten all looked bewildered.  
  
"Speaking of which," Gohan said, "When DO you plan on marrying my daughter, Trunks?"  
  
"Dad!? You actually WANT me to get married!?"  
  
"Of course not! I didn't want you to get married for a long while, Pan. But since... this has happened, it's the proper thing to do."  
  
"Well... I kind of already asked her," Trunks admitted.  
  
"WHAT!?" Bra and Goten cried.  
  
"I asked her on a whim, I didn't have a ring or anything. But she said she wanted to wait, until she was at least finished with her undergraduate studies. And she didn't want to tell any of you about our relationship yet."  
  
"When were you planning on telling US!?" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Well, what *I* want to know is how it all happened. Why don't we have some dinner now and you can tell us all about it, and then we can talk about wedding plans?" Chichi said with a smile, as the four of them turned red again.  
  
For the whole dinner, Trunks and the others told what had happened that night at the club, and their parents listened with interest. They all laughed when they had heard about Kia and her antics, and even though their children had been embarassed the entire night, it was surely something they wouldn't forget.  
  
"So I suppose we have some weddings to plan, don't we?" Chichi said with a wink.  
  
"Or, maybe a double wedding?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Hang on! We're not even wearing any rings yet!" Bra said.  
  
"Well, perhaps you should get some quick, then. It won't be a good thing if the press finds out that Trunks is seeing a woman so much younger than him. They'll call him a cradle-robber, or worse."  
  
"EXCUSE ME, but I AM an adult here!" Pan snapped.  
  
"Sorry, Pan. But you have to understand, this is the press we're talking about. They can make the most innocent things sound horrid," Bulma told her.  
  
"Well, since they're bonded, they're going to have to get married eventually, right? So technically they already are engaged," Videl reasoned.  
  
Pan blinked. "I... guess I didn't think of it that way."  
  
"Pan dear, we don't mean to rush you. We know you and Bra are still young, but Trunks and Goten aren't. We would have liked to see grandkids by now," Bulma said.  
  
"I would like for Pan to finish her schooling, but... suppose the media does find out? How is Trunks going to respond to that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well... let's just hope they don't," Trunks said.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Kia made her way through the large building with only one thing on her mind. *Nobody makes a fool out of me, Trunks. Just you wait.*  
  
Kia looked around until she found who she was looking for. With a smile, she aprroached the older woman.  
  
"Hey Rina."  
  
The woman looked up from her work, suprised. "Kia? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well sis, believe it or not I actually have a juicy story for you. And the best part is, it's TRUE, so you shouldn't have to worry about getting sued... again," Kia said.  
  
"Oh, really? Do tell."  
  
"I happen to know for a fact that the president of Capsule Corporation is seeing a girl who is fourteen years his junior... and LIVING with her, too." The older woman's eyes widened. Kia smirked at her sister's reaction. "And that's not all. She also happens to be the granddaughter of Mr. Satan."  
  
"You don't say..." Rina said, dumbfounded, then gave Kia a suspicious look. "Hold on. How would you know all this?"  
  
"I SHOULD know. The bastard dumped me for her."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"That's right, dear sister. Trunks had a party at his beach house, and we met there. But then... that little twit seduced him away from me!" Kia spat.  
  
"Hold on there, little sister. I'm not going to publish a story just so you can get even with these people. I know I'm a tabloid reporter and I'm not supposed to have a conscience or anything, but in the past the Briefs have always been sucessful in suing tabloids who have tried to make fools out of them."  
  
"Yeah, and do you know why? Because those stories were all lies. This time, this is the real, in-your-face truth."  
  
Rina gave her sister another suspicious look. "Do you have proof?"  
  
Kia grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."  
  
- END PART 9. -  
  
Okay, that was short, I know! Please forgive me! *ducks fists from readers* Like I said before, the next installment is the last part. Until then... please review! =)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
